So this is Love
by MissVoodooCharity
Summary: Ever wonder what Jack Sparrow was like before he was pirate? Was he once a rich boy but then turned pirate? Was he once in love and is that why he never stays with one woman? All this and more in So this is Love
1. A little boy named Jackson

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the POTC characters nor do I own the sea chanty in the beginning of the story.** **And please review!**

A ship sat in the middle of the Carribean Sea, from within the ship a beautiful soprano voice rang through the air. The beautiful Captain of the ship had just arisen from her slumber and now gazed at an old portrait. As she gazed upon the portrait she began to sing a traditional sea chanty.

" What shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do, What shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do with a drunken sailor.

Way hey and up she rises, way hey and up she rises, way hey and up she rises earlye in the morning.

Put 'im in the long boat till he's sober, Put 'im in the long boat till he's sober, Put 'im in the long boat till he's sober earyle in the...morning."

The song was interrupted by the sound of smashing glass. The pirate captain sat upon her bed and sobbed. She had once been happy till that one day when _He_ left.

**(The rest of the story till about chapter three will be in the past)**

"Kristin! Elizabeth! Inside this instance!"

"Yes mummy!," Kristin called inside as she jumped from her spot in the yard.

"Come now and clean up! We're to meet the new neighbor's today," Mrs.Brisbane said fixing her bonnet.

"Will there be new children to play with mummy?," Kristin exclaimed with the excitement that all five year olds have.

"I believe that they have a young boy a year or two older than you."

"Really? Let's go! Come one Elizabeth!," she said pulled her friend to the door.

"NOT SO FAST YOU TWO! Wash up! Go on now!," Mrs. Brisbane scolded the as she hurriedly pushed them upstairs.

Within minutes the two girls were washed and read. Kristin and Elizabeth began to giggled with excitement. Soon they'd have a new friend. Kristin began to tug at her mother's blue satin dress. After a minute Mrs. Brisbane became annoyed.

"What is it darling?"

"What's their name."

"I haven't a clue! You'll find out soon because we're here."

The two girls glanced up at the house. Same as every other in town. Brick or stone, this one was stone with white shutters and tons of rooms. The only difference was the people. Three people emerged from the home. Mrs. Brisbane approached them immediately.

"Hello! I'm Esmeralda Brisbane, this is my daughter Kristin and her friend Elizabeth Swann. Their five, how old is yours?"

"Oh our little Jackson is seven. And we're the Monroe's. It's so nice to meet you."

As the adults shook hands the children introduced themselves to one another.

"I'm Kristin and this is Elizabeth! Who are you?"

"Jackson."

"Would you like to play with us?"

"I don't play girl games."

"We play more than girl games!," Kristin said angrily with her hands upon her hips.

"Like what," Jackson said with a sneer.

"Ball, tag, whatever you play!"

"Alright," Jackson said as he leaned forward and tapped Kristin on the shoulder, "Tag...your it."

Kristin's chocolate brown eyes grew wider. As she turned to run after Jackson she grinned widely. She didn't know it now for she was only five but she was falling in love.

_ 11 years later_

Kristin sat at her vanity pulling her light brown wavy locks into a bun. Today her and Jackson were riding horses. Kristin sighed as she thought of him. They had been best friends since she was 5 and he 7, and in the past few years she'd fallen in love with Jackson. Kristin arose from the vanity and dropped her robe. After gathering her corset and riding clothes she went behind the screen to dress. As she was tying her boots she heard the whistle. Jackson's whistle. Kristin ran to the window and looked down at Jackson.

"Is it my knight in shining armor? Oh...no its just young Jackson Monroe. Where's Elizabeth?," Kristin asked scanning the cobbstone walkway.

"Her father took her with him on a business. You still want to go? Or do I smell?," Jackson asked smelling himself.

"Well," Kristin said as she jumped out the window and climbed down the vines, "If you ask m-."

"Kristin what have I told you a hundred times?," Mrs. Brisbane asked leaning out the window.

"Um...don't be back to late?"

"No..."

"Say please and thank you?"

"Kristin Eloise Brisbane..."

"Uh- oh the full name," Jackson whispered into her ear.

"The vines are not for climbing down on. I am a young woman and need to act like one," Kristin said ending it with a curtsey.

"Thank you and next time no sass!," Mrs. Brisbane scolded wagging her finger in time with her ending words.

As Jackson and Kristin walked on she mimicked her mother.

"She just doesn't get it. I love jumping the vines because its an adventure. And I love that," Kristin said as she spun down the cobbstone street.

"I know what you mean."

This reminded Kristin of the adventures they would come up with when they had played pirates. She could recall the one time she was an enemy and Jack the fearless pirate Captain. Captain Jack he would call himself. It was such a thrill.

"Do you remember when we played pirates? You would never let me and Lizzy be Captain."

"Yes...good times those were."

Kristin stopped dead in her tracks. Something was wrong with Jackson.

"Jackson what's wrong...your not your self."

"Nothing...its nothing."

"Jackson you can tell me anything..."

" I know that. I trust you more than anyone. Come on let's go, I'll race you," Jackson said taking a leading start.

Kristin hesitated for one moment. Something was bothering Jackson and she had to know why.


	2. And He was gone

As she reached the stables she came upon a sight that enraged her. Jackson stood there with a bottle of rum in his hand and it was about to touch his lips.

"Jackson? What are you doing?," Kristin asked the shock clearly showing in her voice.

Jackson dropped the bottle causing it to shatter into pieces and send its contents across the hay strewn floor.

"Kristin its not what it looks like."

"Jackson is this the problem? Is this what's wrong?"

"No. I'm pressured at home with getting a job. And I don't like the ones my parents are showing me. This guy sold that bottle to me when I was down and not thinking right."

Kristin's eyes began to shine with tears. "You had a problem and couldn't tell me? You said you trusted me Jackson!"

Jackson sighed and started to pace. He ran a hand threw his long mane of black hair. Finally he turned and grabbed ahold of Kristin's shoulders. She moved away instantly.

"Come now, don't be that way."

"Why?"

"I didn't want you tied into this!I don't want you hurt! I love you!"

Jackson stood frozen after he uddered those three words. He turned to Kristin who's face showed a mix of emotions. He couldn't tell if she was surprised, happy, sad, disgusted, or anything.

"Is that true? You...you love me," Kristin asked holding her hand to her heart which quite frankly was beating at an alarming rate.

"Yes...I do," Jackson said grabbing ahold of Kristin's shoulder's once again.

Kristin leaned forward as he did and just as their lips were about to meet Elizabeth appeared.

"Hello Kristin, Ja- oops...I'm sorry."

Jackson and Kristin jumped apart and both were crimson red.

"I need to go," Kristin said running home.

Jackson turned to Elizabeth.

"Why! Why at this moment!"

Then like Kristin he turned and went toward home. Elizabeth stood in the stables and sighed.

"I guess we're not riding horses."

Meanwhile Jack is catching up to Kristin

"Kristin!"

"What!," she said turning abruptly.

"What's the matter? You were happy jus-."

"I've never been so embarrassed!"

"Your embarassed to love me?"

"No! Its just...things like that are private."

"Well we're alone now," Jackson said raising an eyebrow suggestively.

"Jackson," Kristin said blushing as she turned her head toward him.

Jackson tilted her chin upward. As they were about to kiss Mrs. Brisbane called out from the window.

"Bloody hell!," Kristin shouted.

"Kristin you home early? Didn't you go riding?"

"No mother. We're going for a walk. See you," Kristin said waving goodbye.

She grabbed Jackson's hand and dragged him down the street.

"Eager for a kiss are we?," Jackson said grinning.

Kristin slammed him into a wall, "You have no idea," and with that she kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss to say one thing she'd wanted to say for a long time.

"I love you Jackson."

"And I you...I want you to have this," Jackson said getting down on one knee.

"Jackson! I'm only sixteen! Well...seventeen basically...but..."

"I know. Just take it and promise one day you'll marry me."

"I didn't say I wouldn't do it now! Age isn't a matter."

Jackson grabbed a hold of her and twirled her as they kissed.

"We have to tell our parents."

"I know," Jackson said nuzzling his head on her neck.

"Come on," Kristin said leading them home.

As they reached their homes they found their parents waiting.

"Mother...father we have-," Kristin started to say before her mother pulled her from Jackson.

"We have thing to discuss. Come now."

Kristin glanced at Jackson who was also being pulled away. What was this urgent?

"Mother! What's so urgent you stopped me from telling you something important!," Kristin asked once they were inside.

"Something else important... YOUR TO BE MARRIED!"

Kristin stood with her mouth agape. This wasn't happening. No...not now. Not today. Kristin turned and ran to her room. She stayed there till night fall. Apparently her parents sensed her unhappiness and left her alone. She was silent all throughout dinner and went right to her room afterwards. Figuring there was nothing else to do Kristin retired to her bed. This good day turned horrible needed to be ended.

At midnight Kristin was aroused from her sleep. From Jackson's house she heard the front door slam shut. Kristin ran to her window and saw Jackson marching down the street in a pair of old boots, pants and shirt that had holes all upon them. Kristin threw her robe on and ran out to him.

"Jackson, what are you doing?"

"Leaving. If I can't marry you I don't want to stay here. I'm becoming pirate."

"Your to be married too! No...please stay! You'll get killed out there."

"I can't stay."

"Then let me go too!"

"No! I won't have you hurt your parents. Or risk getting hurt."

"I don't care! We could profess our love!"

"Don't you think I've tried that? This wasn't meant to be. I'm sorry. I love you but you need to find someone else. Oh...and here. Its to remember me by," Jackson said throwing an object into the air.

By this time they were at the port and Jackson had climbed upon a ship. Kristin caught the object and looked down at it. She gasped when she found Jackson's lucky bracelet. She touched each colorful bead.

"I couldn't..."

"Take it."

"Jackson don't do this to me!," Kristin said, who by this point had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry...I love you...take care."

"If you loved me you would stay! You liar!"

"Don't you ever think that! It isn't because I don't love you. I love you so much I'd die for you. But at this moment in our lives we aren't meant to be married. Maybe once again we'll meet."

Jackson gave her one last kiss and started to untied the ship. Soon he was sailing out off the port and out of her life. Kristin slipped the bracelet on. She remembered the day they had made these bracelets. Kristin's and Elizabeth's had since fallen or got broken off but somehow Jackson kept his on all these years. Life would never me the same without him. Kristin clutched her robe against her shivering body. She looked back one last time before heading home. He was really gone. Gone forever.


	3. She's the Man

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of the characters(this is also for the last chap sorry) and all that stuff now onward to the story!

(Chap 3)Some years had pasted since Jackson had left and Kristin had changed dramatically. She now dressed as if she were a man and was always in trouble. It was finally on the day she turned 21 she had decided it was time. She was finally getting out of this place. To many memories resided here. In the morning she approached her parents.

"Mother, father...I'm leaving. All I ask is the papers for the ship."

Her parents glanced at one another warily. Then Mrs.Brisbane burst into tears.

"Why have you turned this way! Just because of that marriage five years ago! We thought you'd be happy about that. It was to Jackson we knew you were in love."

Kristin's heart felt like it had stopped. This couldn't be true.

"Why didn't you tell me this?!?!?! I could have told Jackson and he wouldn't have left!"

"At the time the Monroe's had another in mind. So we didn't want to give your hopes up."

Kristin paced back and forth for quite some time. Finally she turned back to her parents.

"Please give me the ship. Its all I ask for. I want to get away from here as soon as I can. Please," Kristin pleaded to them.

She looked from her mother to her father. Both sat in silence. It was her mother who broke it.

"Go get them Harold," Mrs. Brisbane ordered.

"Thank you mother. I will visit..I promise you that," she said hugging her mother.

"I know. No go and gather your things. Met us in the study I have something for you."

Kristin ran up to her room but stopped before entering. She ran her hand down the soft oak door frame. As she headed to her closet she grabbed a small bag she'd set out. Kristin stood in the doorway to her closet taking in all that she was leaving. A rainbow of colors surrounded her as she stepped in. Blues, golds, pinks, greens, reds, and more were around her. One blue silk one had been her favorite. It saddened her that these would never be worn again. Pulling herself from the dresses Kristin grabbed pants, shirts and boots for her journey. Now for the little things. She'd already put jewelry in the bag but what else. Portraits! On her night stand sat a few. Portraits that a special painter had down sat clustered together. Kristin grabbed one of her parents, one of her, Elizabeth and Jackson, and one of her and Jackson. After stuffing those in the bag Kristin head to the den. Her mother sat fondling something on a chain when she arrived. When Kristin entered she stood.

"So you always have a place to go. You can always get in," her mother said placing a necklace on her.

On the necklace there was a key. Kristin stared at it in confusion till she recognized the key. It was there house key.

"Thank you mum," she said hugging her.

She felt tears burn her eyes as she let go. She'd miss her family so much. Her father stood behind the Mahoney desk...papers in hand.

"Take care of her and yourself. We love you," he said hugging her.

A few warm spots fell onto her shoulder. Her father was crying.

"Father...don't," she said wiping his tears.

"Go," he whispered.

"I love you both. I'll visit when I can."

With papers in hand she grabbed her bag and made her way down to the port. Tears started to blur her vision. She angrily wiped them away. This was something that needed to be done. She was 21 for crying out loud! A sudden thought struck her mind. Elizabeth! I'd kick myself everyday if I didn't say goodbye to her, Kristin thought running in the direction of Elizabeth's estate. Two guards immediately opened the gates as she ran up.

"George. Jacob.," she said nodding at the two.

They nodded in return and shut the gates. Luckily Elizabeth was sitting reading out front when Kristin got close enough.

"Kristin?," she questioned squinting in the sunlight.

"Elizabeth...I'm leaving. I've come to say good bye."

"What! Why?," Elizabeth asked in horror.

"I have to many memories here. And I'm thinking about looking for Jackson."

"It's been five years Kristin! There's no telling where he is!"

"I don't care! Now I love you. Good bye," she said hugging Elizabeth who hesitated to hug back.

"Good bye Kristin. Have a safe voyage."

As Kristin began to walk back down the hill she could hear Elizabeth's heels as she ran after her.

She felt Elizabeth's hand grab her elbow turn her around abruptly.

"I won't let you ruin your life."

"To late...that happened five years ago," Kristin said jerking her arm free.

"Kristin! KRISTIN! Don't do this to yourself!"

"I don't care anymore Elizabeth! Get it through your head!"

Kristin ran quickly to the port with out anymore stops. This was to painful. The portmaster stopped her and asked for the papers. Kristin flashed them quickly and ran to the ship. Once on the deck Kristin took on last glance at home.

"Good riddance," she spat.

After securing all the ropes and lifting anchor Kristin manned the wheel.

"KRISTIN!"

Kristin turned as the ship was already pulling away from the docks. It was her mother.

"MUM!," Kristin shouted railing to the rail.

"Hunny you need a crew. Go to Tortuga."

"How do you know I'll get one there?"

"I worked there...trust me. NOW GO! I love you!"

"I love you too!"

She stood there watching her mother till she was but a dot.

"Why am I doing this?," Kristin asked herself.

Memories of the night Jackson left jumped to her mind. "That's why," she said going back to the wheel and turning it angrily.

Onward to Tortuga it was to be. Maybe just maybe he would be there.

And if time is good to me I will have at least two more Chapters up for you all. And if its really nice to me(Snow day tomorrow) I'll have up to Chapter 6 up since 7 its written yet. Anyway reply now or after the others chapter. But please reply!


	4. A Captain equips her crew

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of the characters

(Chap 4)An angry storm had come out of nowhere and Kristin was struggling to do everything herself. Finally she collapsed by the wheel.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!," she shouted hitting the wheel with rage.

Then as if her voice were God's it stopped. Kristin glanced up at the sky.

"Thank you...now kindly get me to Tortuga."

Within the hour she'd arrived in Tortuga. After tying the boat town it was time to explore the town. From the first few steps she took, Kristin could smell rum, smoke and some other disgusting smells. A bottle of rum came hurdling towards her. She ducked just in time for it to hit the wall behind her.

"So this is Tortuga," she said observing the wall.

A drunken man bumped into her and uddered something in a slur.

"Excuse me?"

"Aye you be a mighty pretty lass. What say you and I have a little fun?," he said putting an arm around her.

Kristin took in his appearance. He was tall, average build, had a mustache and beard which had to braids with beads hanging from it. His chocolate brown eyes were covered with kohl and he wore the traditional pirate outfit. He also supported many trinkets about him and from the looks of his hat he was a Captain.

"I don't fancy drunken Captains. Sorry. Talk to me when your sober," she said pushing him away.(I was tempted to say Call me when your sober...but decided not to...anyway onward with the story)

"Awww come on luv!"

"Sod off."

She heard his foot steps following and spun around to met him.

"Will you sod off!," Kristin said raising her right arm to slap him.

The captain quite suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Where did you get this?," he asked touching the beads on the bracelet.

"None of your business...good day to you sir."

Kristin continued on her way to the pub. There had to be men wanting to join a crew there. When she entered men gawked and woman glared.

"What are you all staring at? Continue!"

Kristin approached the bar and glanced around. Her mother worked here? What a laugh. It was to funny to be true.

"What will it be miss?"

Kristin leaned over the counter. "How can I round up a crew?"

"Hey! Who what's to join this young pirate woman's crew?"

More than a dozen men crowded the bar. Kristin eyed the number of men.

"I see...that's how."

The next morning Kristin stood with twelve of the men.

"Now men...I have but three rules. One don't seduce me, it won't be pretty. Two don't touch me...that also won't be pretty and it might be a little worse. Three no one gets to my quarters but me. Now come on let's sail out!"

Kristin placed the Captain's hat she'd bought on her head. Boy did it feel good to be Captain. Now all she needed was a big coat. Like that drunk Captain. Kristin waltzed up to one of the men.

"Oi..you know a man by the name of Jackson Monroe?"

"Jackson Monroe? No... I 'eard o Captn' Jack Sparrow though."

"Oh...thanks anyway mate."

Jackson wouldn't have switched his pirate name to Jack that would be an idiotic thing to do. That reminded her that she needed a name. Again she turned to the man.

"Where do I go about finding a pirate name?"

"Someone just needs to give it to ye."

"I can't go around with my real name. People will find me."

"Voodoo. Charity. Voodoo Charity," he said eyeing her.

Kristin eyed him back. She liked that name. Voodoo Charity.

"Captain Voodoo Charity. I like that. Thanks."

"Your welcome Meiss(like miss) Charity...Captain."

"Say what's your name. Your pretty useful. I could use someone to be my first mate and order these men around."

"Boris Shackles ma'am."

Kristin leaned down to him. "Boris...Congratulations you've been appointed first mate. Don't ruin it," she said standing.

Boris dropped his scrub brush and kneeled down to her shoes.

"Thank you Captn'. I've never been a use to no one. Thank you," he said kissing her feet.

"Your welcome Boris...now finish your work."

"Yes ma'am. I will. Yes!," he said instantly grabbing the scrub brush again.

Kristin walked up to the wheel where one of the men stood.

"Your relieved," she said waving him off.

He scurried off and took the wheel. She pulled her key necklace out and fingered it

"I miss it already."

Memories of home came to her. Images of her parents, the house, Elizabeth, and...Jackson appeared. The night her and Jackson kissed played over and over. Kristin felt her eyes began to burn. No she would not cry. She was done. The thought didn't stop her eyes because the liquid droplets flew from her eyes and down her cheeks. When she opened her eyes her vision was blurred.

"Damn him," she said wiping her eyes.

"Captn'? You alright?," Boris asked dumping water into the sea.

"Yes..um man the wheel. Please."

Kristin went to her quarters and slammed the door. How could she let her memories affect her. It was time to rest. So she undressed to her corset and panties and collapsed on the bed. Sleep didn't come easy though so she turned on her side. She now faced her shelf which held the portrait of her and Jackson.

"Why did you go Jackson?," she said before surrendering to sleep.

The next morning a soft rap, rap, rap came from her door. Kristin through her robe and threw the door open.

"Yes!? Oh! Boris! Morning...is something wrong?"

"Um...its just that the crew would like to know where to go. We've been sailing around all night."

"Um find a town. Any town. I'll listen for secrets when we get there."

"Yes Captn'!"

Kristin shut the door and walked to her dresser. Her reflection looked back at her in the crystal clear glass. Kristin ran a hand down her face.

"You could have had this..."

She turned from the mirror and grabbed her clothes. Once a quick change was made she was on deck.

"Captn'! We have a city."

"Where?"

"Port Royal."

Kristin closed her eyes and shook her head. Not yet. It was too soon.

"Please pick another...," she said walking away.

"But ye said..."

"I know what I said! Pick another!"

"Yes ma'am."

Kristin quickly regretted her rage. None of them knew it was her home. A visit there would be to soon. She hadn't been gone more than a week.

"Captn'."

It was Boris again. Poor soul looked scared to death.

"Boris don't be afraid. I'm sorry. It's just Port Royal was my home and I'm not ready to visit."

"Aye...I'd feel the same. Anyways we've found another city."

"Where?"

"Well its mighty far. It will take a months time to get there. The only other choice is to go back to Tortuga."

Tortuga hadn't had any leads to where Jackson was...Port Royal was to early visit...so be it.

"What's the name?"

"Port Victor."

"Onward to Port Victor then."

With that being said Boris ran off to tell the crew. 'Onward to Port Victor', Kristin thought. Would she have luck there?


	5. Port Victor and a Broken Arm

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters

Two weeks into their journey Kristin was getting antsy. This was taking far to long and she'd be damned if it took two more weeks to get there.

"Boris! We're traveling to slow. Is there a way to speed it up?"

"No Captn'. If we had more wind it would push a good distance."

"Bugger."

"Sorry ma'am."

"Its alright."

What if Jackson was there but was now gone. This was so aggravating. A sudden wind picked up and blew her hat off. Kristin ran to retrieve it and glanced to the east. The sky had turned black as night. A crack of lightning was the only light that showed.

"ALL MEN ON DECK! THERE'S A STORM A BREWIN!"

The men scurried around abandoning their original duties. The wind was blowing even more fiercely and Kristin struggled to keep her hat on.

"Hurry men! I won't loose this shi—ippp," Kristin said flying into the rail by force.

A searing pain went threw her right left arm. As she tried to lift it the pain was more intense. Boris came rushing over with a frantic expression plastered on his face.

"Captn'! Are you alright? You just went flying threw the air," Boris said shouting into the wind.

"My arm Boris..its broken. Well I think it is."

Boris took ahold of her arm which caused a shrill yell to escape Kristin's mouth.

"That bloody hurt!"

"Sorry ma'am. I'll get some cloth to make a sling."

This was great! Just great! A broken arm...how would she be able to work. She'd find a way. By this time Boris had arrived. He tied the cloth under her armpit and then hesitated to continue. Kristin knew this would hurt.

"Do it fast Boris."

Boris nodded and took her arm and slide it in the sling as quick as possible. Kristin winced in pain but got over it. Boris helped her up as the rain continued to pelt down on them.

"Ma'am I think you should get to your quarters. I can handle these men."

"Are you sure Boris?"

"Go!"

Running as fast as she could through the rain Kristin made it to her quarters. As she got in the door slammed shut due to the wind causing her to fall to the floor. The ship rocked unsteadily and Kristin feared for the ship.

"NO! You have a great crew and they can handle this.

Sleep was not an option so Kristin sat by the window to watch the storm. In the far distance she saw lights. Port Victor! Forgetting the storm Kristin ran onto the deck. Many of the men were slipping along the deck and struggling to hold onto the ropes. Boris glanced her way and ran to her.

"You shouldn't be out here! Its not safe!"

"But I see Port Victor! To the east!"

Boris looked to the east and nodded. "So it is but you need not be out here. The wind should help us quite a bit."

Kristin walked back to her quarters and decided to read. Reading had always calmed her. About halfway through the book Kristin noticed she didn't hear rain or wind anymore. She marked her book and went outside.

"Captn'! We should be there within the hour."

"Really? Excellent news Boris! I'll go pack my satchel."

"What's there to pack? In a port all you need is money."

"Not when your searching for a lost person. I plan to bring an old portrait and some other items."

"Would you like help?"

"Actually yes...seeing the trouble I have with my arm."

She was able to grab a she'd always read that he'd given her, the bow she always wore and...all she needed was the portrait.

"I need that portrait Boris," she said pointing to the second shelf.

Boris took it down and glanced at it.

"Mi amore? Your love."

"Yes."

Kristin touched the engravement and laughed. It was the only Spanish the two of them knew at the time. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she put the portrait in her satchel.

"Your heart be broken too?"

"Yes...it is."

"Your breaking to many things ma'am," Boris said giving her shoulder a comforting pat with a hearty laugh.

"True Boris."

"Just don't break anything else. We can't have our Captain falling apart."

"I have no intentions of letting that happen. The only one who will have something broken is Jackson. After I give him what he deserves."

Boris chuckles at her remark . "Well it seems that we are here. But let's not get ourselves arrested for fighting."

"Oh I won't. One you'll be with me and two he might not be here."

"I'll inform the crew to stay here."

Kristin walked onto the deck and closed her eyes to smell the fresh sea air. When her eyes opened Port Victor stood in her view. It was a nice town. A church stood on top of the hill and houses dotted the streets. Kristin turned to the men prepared to give orders.

"Alright men! Boris and I will journey out. The rest of you behave or there will be consequences. And don't think I'm kidding," Kristin said giving off the 'Don't f---- with me vibe.'

"Yes ma'am. Captn' ma'am," they shouted back.

Feeling powerful Kristin made her way down the plank and into Port Victor. She could hear Boris running to catch up.

"I 'eard that Sparrow fellow is here. Maybe he knows of this Monroe fellow."

"Just because Jackson became a pirate doesn't mean he'd be seen with the likes of him. I've heard this Sparrow person. And Jackson wouldn't socialize with him. I'll listen around."

"What ever you say ma'am."

They walked along the streets as Kristin keep a close ear on the conversations among the streets. No where did she hear anything sounding like Jackson.

"This is hopeless Boris. You can go get supplies. I'll be back on the ship later."

She handed him money and he was off.

"AND ACTUALLY GET THINGS WE NEED!"

Kristin continue on her way as till she reached a little café. It wouldn't hurt to stop. After grabbing a table and opening her book she began to relax. A waitress appeared to take her order.

"Could I get you anything ma'am?"

"No thanks."

"Alright then," she said turning to the next person.

As Kristin was getting engrossed in her book she felt someone in her presence. Kristin marked her book and looked up. In front of her sat the drunk Captain from Tortuga.

"You again! What's your bloody problem? What do you want from me?"

"That bracelet. When we met last I was intrigued," he said touching a few beads.

Kristin jerked her arm free and crossed her arms to protect the bracelet.

"And what fascination do you have with my bracelet that intrigued you so much?"

"I might be the one who gave it to ye."

Kristin narrowed her eyes upon the man. There was no way this man was Jackson. Nor would he know him. Kristin snatched her book away from the table and began to walk away. She turned only to answer him.

"Oh and for some reason sit, I highly doubt that," she said turning on her heel and heading to the ship.

Hmm so many questions. You'll need to find out your self Chapter 6 is coming up soon. Stay tuned!


	6. LOOK OUT FOR THAT Dolphin?

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters

"Get me the hell away from here!," Kristin said angrily stomping aboard the ship.

"No luck ma'am?"

"What do you think!" She soon regretted her rage when she saw Boris's fearful expression. "Oh Boris.. I'm sorry to snap at you. It's just this is so frustrating. My friend warned me about his. Jackson could be anywhere! Just set sail. Anywhere, I don't give a damn," Kristin said slamming the door to her quarters.

"DAMN IT!," Kristin shouted as she pounded her fist on the door.

She ran her hands through her hair as she sat down.

"Please give me a sign. Anything."

Looking up she saw a picture of her parents. Home... If they left now it would be a three weeks sail till they got there granted there was wind power. That would mean she's been gone over a month! It surely hadn't felt like it. She was in so much heartache now she needed her mother.

"BORIS!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"We're sailing to Port Royal. Its time to visit my family."

"Alright ma'am. Hear that men! Port Royal!"

Kristin propped her feet onto her desk. It made her smile to think about going home. She must have been into her daydream to much because the next thing she knew she was falling backwards. The fall caused her ink bottle to fall and breaking spraying her with ink. Boris appeared at the door to see what the commotion was. He immediately started to laugh in her expense. This let Kristin forget she was covered in ink and got her laughing too.

"Daydreaming isn't always what its cracked up to be. Looks like I need a new ink bottle...and towels."

"I'll let you clean up," Boris said still laughing as he closed her door.

Kristin gathered some towels and cleaned the ink up. She discarded the towels in a corner and grabbed a clean pair of clothes. The bottle pieces still laid there on the floor mocking her.

"I really liked that bottle too," Kristin said gathering the pieces and throwing them into the trash.

As she stood from her kneeling position a silver glimmer caught her eye. It came from her right hand. It was the engagement ring Jackson had given her. She'd kept it on all these years.

"Why haven't I taken this off? Sure I still love him but..," Kristin tried to take the ring off but it wouldn't budge, "Oh that's why."

She gave up trying and instead stared at the ring. After all these years the shine had left and the diamond was chipped.

"Its like our love...it feel apart."

After a few minutes of staring at the ring Kristin snapped out of it. "I refuse to mope around!"

A giant grin spread its self across her face at the thought that came to her. She disrobed to her corset and panties then ran out onto the deck. Now being a female it caused all her crew to gawk.

"What did I say the first day?," Kristin asked sensing an approached.

"Don't seduce you...its not pretty. Don't touch you...that won't be pretty and it might be worse."

"Good. Now unless you want a broken arm like me Henri Jacobs don't break rule two."

With that being said Kristin ran and jumped into the water. Immediately the crew looked over board.

"Captn' what the 'ell are you doing," Boris asked.

"Taking a swim. What else does it look like?"

At this point Kristin started to back stroke(one armed mind you)."

"What about your arm?"

"I'm fine! I'll just get a new...Boris.."

"What is it ma'am?"

"Please tell me that's a dolphin," she said pointing 50 feet infront of her.

"OI! Men get a rope! We can't lose our Captn' to a shark!

"SHARK!," Kristin shrieked. "Boris hurry!"

The men scrambled to get the rope untied with no prevail.

"Boris!," Kristin exclaimed with worry.

The shark was now 20 feet infront of her. The men were still frantically trying to untie the rope so Boris did the next thing he could think of. He dove into the water.

"Boris?"

"Hold on ma'am," Boris said taking ahold of her and proceeding to climb up the ship.

As they climbed over the railing the men approached with the rope.

"I could have been dead by now!

Kristin realized she was still in Boris's arms...in her corset and panties.

"Um Boris...," she said tapping him lightly.

"Oh um..sorry," he said blushing.

"He broke a rule!"

"He was saving me you idiot!"

"Oh...forgot about tha."

Over the railing a light aga aga aga could be heard.

"What was that?"

They all leaned over to see a dolphin. This caused the crew and her to go into a fit of laughter.

"Some shark you saved me from."

"No trouble ma'am."

"Ok everyone back to work. No more excitement."

Wow, Kristin thought. If the next few weeks were like this she wouldn't mind it. Then rum come to her mind. Quite out of the blue for her. But hell to hell with it. She was pirate now.

"Men! We're taking a detour! To Tortuga!"

The crew erupted into shouts of joy.

"How long Boris?"

"If we get a strong wind a week and a half."

"The let's pray for a strong wind."

Well the crew got there wish because a strong wind did indeed come upon them. They made in to Tortuga within the week and a half. This left only two more weeks till Port Royal. For now they would drink up. The crew soon saw that there Captain could hold a lot of rum. Far more than a so called pirate Jack Sparrow. They hated to see when she was drunk. Not that she wasn't already. But they had a feeling this wasn't the worst.

Sorry if it seems short but I felt like I had to end this chapter here. Chapter seven should be here within a few days. I still need to write it . Till they happy reading.


	7. A bet, A visit and A surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. Though I wish I did so I could do...Aerobics with Jack...yes Aerobics ...

"Yo ho yo ho a pirates life for me!"

Kristin began to sing and dance as they left the pub. The crew just continued to stare in awe.

"Boris...don't you think we should stop her," Henri asked as their Captain attempted to seduce a drunken old man.

"Captn'," Boris said tapping her on the shoulder.

She continued to seduce the old man so Boris took ahold of her and carried her away.

"Bye! We'll talk later!," she said waving.

They arrived back at the ship and put there Captain to bed.

"5 shillings she has such a hang over she walks out in a corset and panties."

"Bet!"

"10 shillings there's a bottle in her hand."

"Bet...you'll loose Henri."

Next Morning

"Anyone want this?," Kristin asked thrusting a bottle out.(While in her corset and panties)

"Pay up men," Henri said laughing.

The men grumbled as they paid up. Boris went to take the bottle from Kristin.

"Give me the amount you gave him."

"Excuse me ma'am?"

"I heard your bet."

"What bet?"

"Don't what bet me."

"But..."

"Hey Henri! Want to be first mate!?"

"HERE!"

Kristin smiled as she walked into her room counting the shillings.

"One's missing."

Boris mumbled under his breath as he gave the other up. "That wasn't right..."

"Pirate!"

The next two weeks were uneventful on the ship. They were now an hour away from Port Royal and Kristin was anxious. As they got nearer night time had settled in.

"Boris keep an eye on the ship. I'll be no more than three days."

"Yes ma'am."

The docks had a eerie silence to them as Kristin walked toward her house. As she was walking up the hill to her house she heard footsteps.

"Who's there?"

Her question came unanswered when she felt a sudden blow to her head. Kristin fell to the ground in a daze. When she regained herself she turned on the attacker.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just hit people-----"

"Shut up pirate! Private Norrington at your service!"

"What right do you have to knock me upside the head!?!"

Norrington's fist made contact with her face instead of answering. He proceed to kick and hit her. Kristin screamed in pain but he didn't stop.

"I don't like pirates walking around my town."

"I only came to see my family! Please stop!"

"You think I'll buy that!"

"Please! Stop!"

"Mark, my brander."

Kristin's eyes widened in horror. "NO!," Kristin said going into fettle position.

Norrington jerked her left arm from her and placed the burning metal to her flesh. The pain was agonizing and as Kristin screamed in pain he pressed harder.

"STOP!"

Norrington withdrew the brander as her mother and father appeared.

"What do you think your doing?," her mother demanded standing over Kristin.

"Branding this pirate! She seems to smell of rum. There's no telling what she'll do."

"Private this is our daughter!," her father bellowed.

"She's pirate!"

"Be that as it may Private but she is my daughter! You had no right! Good night!"

Mrs.Brisbane took her crying daughter in her arms and ran her inside. In the alley way stood another pirate with a smirk on his face.

"So...the pirate Captain is Miss Kristin Brisbane. Interesting...very interesting."

Checking that the coast was clear he made his way to the docks. A certain Captain would have a surprise awaiting her upon her arrival back.

"Mum...why did he do that to me? Cause of how I'm dressed?"

"Well you did smell like rum...been to Tortuga I'm guessing?," her mother asked smiling knowingly.

"Yes but that was a week and a half ago! Doesn't he get that I live with men!"

Mrs.Brisbane continued to clean her daughters wounds. Kristin noticed how her mother had aged in the short amount of time. Possibly my worrying.

"Mum I wish you wouldn't worry about me. Things like this don't happen all the time."

"But they could Kristin! Now things will be harder for you. You have to be careful with that branding. Any port can arrest you now."

"Great. Just bloody great."

"Well I think we're all healed. Now get some rest. We'll catch up tomrrow."

"I haven't found him. That's all you need to know. Elizabeth was right."

"Oh hunny don't give up."

"Go to bed mum."

"But..."

"Leave...please"

Kristin pulled the covers over herself and sighed. What if she didn't care anymore?

The next day Kristin set out to see Elizabeth. She hated to say it but she was right. Geogre and Jacob opened the gates as Kristin entered. And just like the day she had left Elizabeth was reading. When she saw Kristin approaching the book flew to the ground.

"KRISTIN!"

"Elizabeth!"

"How are you? What's it like? My your tan! Have a seat! You didn't find him did you...I tol-."

"I know. You told me so."

"I knew this would happen. Your miserable. Come home."

"I am miserable but I will not give up!

"Why are you doing this to yourself? Oh your...you've been..."

"Branded I know. Courtesy of Private Norrington," Kristin said examining the blistering P.

Elizabeth now sat there not able to speak. "This isn't the friend I used to have."

Kristin became full of rage. She stood and began to walk away. Then she turned to give Elizabeth a peace of her mind. "Clearly you didn't really know me. I guess we weren't real friends. Good day Miss Swan!"

"Kristin wait! Oh you bloody pirates!"

Kristin made a stop by home to say good bye and the headed back to the ship. How could Elizabeth...her best friend be like that? The nerve!

"Captn!"

"What!"

"I'm guessing the visit wasn't well."

"Oh with my parents it was well. My "friend" was not. Let's go."

"But Captn..."

"What Boris?"

"Um we need supplies."

"Already?"

"Yes?"

"Honestly...fine I'll be back."

"Ma'am why are you bruised...and oh you've been branded!"

"Yes...nice isn't it. I'd rather forget about it."

Kristin marched off the ship. Today was just dandy.

An hour later

Kristin speed walked onto the ship. Damn vendors. Cheapskates.

"Captn your back already?"

"Yes and I'm going to bed. Here," Kristin said shoving the bag in his arms.

"So early?"

"Its not early. I was out all afternoon getting supplies. Honestly body oil? I bet its for Henri. Anyway I'm tired good night."

"Ma'am no!"

"Why are you keeping me out of m—."

Kristin stopped dead in her doorway. On her bed lay the infamous Jack Sparrow. Who was quite a looker in his sleep. Kristin snapped herself out of her thoughts and turned to Boris.

"What's he doing here!?!?!"

"Well ma'am...he claims to be Jackson Monroe."

O.O Twist in the plot. But I have a feeling you've all figured it out already but whatever haha. Ok so review and tell me what ya think.

Hearts always MissVoodooCharity


	8. The Truth Comes out

Disclaimer: I don't POTC or its characters because if I did naughty things would happen -

Kristin started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Boris you honestly think I was in love with that," she asked pointing at the sleeping pirate.

"Well you never know.."

"Throw him in the brig. I'll talk with him later."

"As you wish," Boris said throwing Sparrow over his shoulders.

There was no way that man was Jackson. Or was there? No...there was no way. 'This is ridiculous, I'm actually considering him?', Kristin thought. No! It wasn't him. Kristin decided to go to bed. She needed to be out of reality.

Kristin awoke early the next morning. It was to early to awake the crew so Kristin sat on her bed. Remembering Sparrow was in the brig Kristin glanced at the portrait of her and Jackson. She got up and sat on the bed with it. She began to remember a song they'd sang.

" What shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do, What shall we do, what shall we do, what shall we do with a drunken sailor.

Way hey and up she rises, way hey and up she rises, way hey and up she rises earlye in the morning.

Put 'im in the long boat till he's sober, Put 'im in the long boat till he's sober, Put 'im in the long boat till he's sober earyle in the...morning."

Kristin's every muscle filled with anger and she threw the portrait across the room. It hit a wall causing the glass to shatter.

"I don't care anymore! He's dead to me! I hope he's dead!," Kristin said sobbing into her hands.

Down in the brig Sparrow had been listening to the Captain's singing to her emotional breakdown. Things didn't sound so good.

Kristin had stopped her crying by now and was now dressed and ready to confront Jack Sparrow. If he was lucky she wouldn't throw him off her ship.

"Sparrow I'd like a word with you."

"Yes Miss Brisbane?"

"Who do y-...What did you call me?"

"Charity. Miss Charity."

"Oh...I thought..never mind. Who do you think you are coming aboard my ship? Sleeping in my bed? And why do you show up where ever I am?"

"All in good time those question will be answered."

"I want them answered now!," Kristin said stomping her foot down.

"Sounding like we're five again?"

"Just answer me!"

"I came aboard because I believe I am Mr.Monroe. Sleeping in your bed? Well it looked comfy, which it was. As for showing up where you do? Can't say I know."

"You are not Jackson. And I've given up on him. Enjoy your stay in the brig. Its your new room. Welcome aboard Mr. Sparrow."

Kristin laughed her way up the stairs. It felt good to be evil sometimes.

"Boy have the years screwed her over..."

"I heard that!"

"Good you old sea hag!"

Jack soon regretted his words because Kristin came stomping down the stairs. Her pistol sat infront of Jack's face within seconds.

"Excuse me Mr.Sparrow?"

"Nice ship. Beautiful really."

"You'll best be watching how you speak with me Sparrow. Its not pretty when you mess with me. Good day."

The door to the brig slammed shut causing the walls to shake.

"What happened to you Kristin," Jack asked noone in particular.

"Bloody Pirate! Boris!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I don't know...I'm just ready to give up."

"If its what your heart says."

"My hearts confused Boris. I can't rely on it anymore."

"Could I get some food down there. A bit hungry."

Kristin and Boris turned to see Jack standing there...out of the brig.

"How'd you get out?"

"Same way I always did. You know about the wiggly bar."

"How did you? Never mind. Get him back there. With food."

Boris nodded in agreement as he returned Sparrow to the brig. Kristin couldn't help but evaluate his words. How did he know about the wiggly bar? He could have slipped into finding it. That was it. There was no prior time he could have know. Was there? No! Sparrow couldn't be and wasn't Jackson. Beside she'd given up her search and didn't care anymore. She would go on with life as a crazy cat woman. Just like Miss Burden down the street. Except she'd be on a boat so cats were out of the question.

"Why am I pondering about cats? Good god."

Words that Sparrow had said earlier took her train of thought on a whole new track. 'Boy have the years screwed her over', how did he know what she was like? Maybe he was a friend of Jackson. That's it. Sure she'd said Jackson would never be seen with the likes of Sparrow but she could be wrong once in a while.

"I think its time to negociate with Mr.Sparrow. My search has been revived."

Kristin now had the problem of questions to ask. Today was going to be a long one. Kristin prepared herself with a bottle of rum and parchment and got down to business.

Several hours and half a bottle of rum later Kristin had three questions.

"Your brain needs rum to think now?"

Kristin turned abruptly in her chair which she regretted doing. The chair was not sturdy and Kristin went tumbling to the ground.

"Damn it Sparrow! And don't help me up!," she said smacking his hand away.

"Why don't you like me."

"Why don't you take a look in the mirror and you'll see."

"What's happened?"

"I don't know you! How do you know anything about me?"

"I told you I'm Jackson!"

"You are not! There is no way you'll persuade me. Get out!"

Kristin slammed the door in his face. Her heart should deserve to be put in an asylum. Everything was so confusing. Kristin opened her foot and was startled to see Sparrow still standing there.

"Wha-? Never mind. I want to ask you a few questions."

"Why question when I'm telling the truth?"

"You are not Jackson! Now I'm asking nicely which is hard at the moment, to get answers from you."

"Ask away."

"What was Jackson's mother's maiden name?"

"Uh I can't do that."

"Don't know it huh?," Kristin asked with a smirk.

"No! She's under a protected name...no...I said to much."

"Wait he never told me that."

"I know. I wasn't ready to tell you."

"Stop referring to yourself as Jackson! You aren't him!"

"How do you know that?"

"You don't like like him."

"Oh you expect me to not change in five years."

"Jackson would never look like you."

Jack stood there with a look of hurt. "Ask me anything only he would know. Do it."

"Fine! Who's my best friend?"

"Elizabeth Victoria Swan."

"Someone one could have told you that."

Kristin suddenly grinned evilly.

"What's your name?"

"Jackson Monroe."

"Ah ah ah. Full name."

"No."

"Guess your going to the sharks."

"Percmmm," Jack mumbled.

"Excuse me?," Kristin asked cupping her ear.

"Percy," Jack said angrily.

"Again easy. One last question. Where's this scar from?," Kristin asked showing the scar on her side.

"May 19th. A Tuesday. We were riding horses. You were on Diamond and I was on Prince. We got carried away and you fell and rolled across a rock. You couldn't get up because you had been knocked unconsious so I carried you home. You were in bed for a week."

Kristin stood there biting her lip. Was he truly Jackson. He had answered the question correct. Each and every one of them. There was only one other thing to do. Kristin grabbed Jack's shirt and pulled him into a kiss. The feeling that went through Kristin was electric. She knew this kiss anywhere.

"Jackson," Kristin said wistfully.

"Kristin," he said stroking her cheek.

Kristin smacked Jackson across the smack as hard as she could. "You jackass!"

Kristin stormed out of the room and locked Jackson inside. She'd wanted to find him but not like this. Kristin had just proved to herself that what you dream of and when you get it is not always the same thing.


	9. Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters though if I did Jack would never leave my room -.. And sorry for the delay in updates what with my play practice being so frequent due to the show in 2 weeks and work and a stupid research paper I don't have much time. But have no fear once the paper and play are done I am free to post! So here what I can get to you for now.(PS: I've written 4 chapters so I just need to type and post them)

Kristin had locked herself in the supply storage and she'd been there for over an hour.

"Elizabeth was right this would just hurt me. I should have never done this."

"Do you really mean tha'."

Kristin didn't even want to glance up. "Go away Jackson," she said resting her head on her knees.

"I don't get it. You wanted to find me so bad and now that you've found me you don't want anything to do with me."

"Things don't always turn out how you want it to."

Kristin felt his arms grab ahold of her. He wasn't. NO! He was. Jackson began to tickle her. She mustn't laugh she was in a horrible mood. Her lungs couldn't take it any more and she finally laughed.

"Hahah stop! Stop! Jackson stop!," Kristin shouted going to push him away but instead she punched him.

Kristin's hand instantly flew to her mouth.

"I'm so sorry! Let me get you ice!"

Kristin ran to her room and gathered ice from the rum box and wrapped it. They sat in silence for a while till Jackson spoke.

"Smells like rum."

"It is from my rum box."

Jackson pulled an ice cube out to suck on it. Once again silence engulfed them. And again Jackson broke it.

"I never stopped loving you."

"Oh really? Is that why you've been with every whore in Tortuga? I'm so touched you wanted to wait."

"I never thought this would happen!"

"Oh so you just forgot. You forgot this?," Kristin said flashing her right hand.

"You've worn it this whole time?," Jackson asked staring at the ring.

"Yes. And if you think about it, its like our love. It fell apart. Jackson you claim you have always loved me...then why leave? Why sleep with whores? You know what don't answer me. Take this, I don't want it anymore. Rot in hell," Kristin said finally pulling the ring off and chucking it at Jackson's feet.

"Kristin don't do this."

"In two weeks we'll be in Tortuga. You can find one of your whores. I never want to see you again."

"Kristin..." Jackson held his arms out to her.

"Get away from me," she said pushing past him.

Once on deck Kristin felt like everything had been lifted. She glanced down at her right hand. It no longer glimmered in the sun. The beaded bracelet still clung to her wrist. Kristin grabbed ahold of the plastic and pulled. The beaded flew in different directions bouncing along the deck. As she did this she hoped Jackson's heart felt this way because her's sure did.

Jackson's two weeks were up as they sat docked in Tortuga. Kristin stood with the rest of the crew waiting for Jackson to wake up.

"Honestly! Does the man not get it! I'll go wake him up."

Kristin headed into the quarters. When she opened the door Jackson was nowhere in sight. She looked threw reach room till she reached her's. Jackson sat on her bed with the broken portrait.

"So this is what I heard the other week."

"Please just go. This is hard enough already."

"Then why make me leave? Things can be worked out."

"Jackson it isn't that easy! You hurt me so much! I don't know if I can forgive you. At least right now. Please just go," Kristin said.

She had to close her eyes to keep herself from crying.

"I don't want to lose you again."

"You shouldn't have lost me in the first place."

"Kristin please..."

"No! Leave! Please!"

This time she did not stop the tears. Jackson took her head in his and brought their lips together, Kristin kissed back but pulled away quickly.

"You'll always be in my heart," Jackson said.

He walked out the door with his head hung low. He turned once before leaving for good.

"Will we see each other again?"

"Maybe. Just not yet."

"I'm not leaving if you change your mind."

Kristin stood in her room trying her hardest not to cry again. She'd let him out of her life again. What was wrong with her? She ran on deck but was to late, he was gone.

"Are you sure you did the right thing?"

"Oh Boris...um yes. I think. Yes."

"Alright. Where are we heading?"

Kristin thought about it. She'd accomplished her search. As of now she had one thought.

"You men may get off here. I'm sailing bach home. I think that's best. Maybe some time in the

future I will reinstate you all. Thank you for the help you gave me."

The men took turns hugging her as they left. Boris was the last one to be on board. His things weren't with him. Odd, what was he doing?

"Boris? Aren't you leaving?"

"You can't man a ship yourself. I won't let you."

"Boris, I did it in a freak storm that almost killed me from Port Royal to here. I can manage.

"I want to do something. To help."

"You mean a job? I could talk with my father."

"Would you!?! That would...I'd be honored."

"Boris what would I do without you?"

"Break too many things?"

"So true."

So Kristin and Boris prepared to leave for Port Royal. No regrets. No hurting. If only Kristin could believe they were true.

Kristin and Boris had been in Port Royal for a few weeks and Kristin was trying her hardest to be happy. She still wasn't quite into wearing dresses yet.

"Your tea miss."

"Boris you don't have to be so proper.

"But you parents are being so generous I thought..."

"I'd be happier if you were yourself around me."

"If it makes you happier I'd be glad to do it."

"Thank you for the tea."

"Welcome ma'am. Anything else?"

"More happiness. I doubt you can give me that."

"Don't doubt ma'am," Boris said running off.

"Boris?"

Kristin jumped from her seat and went inside. Boris was now where in sight. She checked the kitchen but still found no Boris.

"Boris? Where are you?"

"Right ere."

Kristin turned to see Boris holding a single red rose.

"Boris...why are you holding that rose?"

"Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"That I love you."

Kristin was speechless. But she knew she had to say something. "Since when?"

"Ever since you hired me. I've always comforted you, made you laugh, and more. Forget about Sparrow...er Jackson. If he loved you he would never have left. I will always be here for you."

"I'm...speechless." Yet again.

"Who am I kidding you would never love me. No one does," Boris said throwing the rose down.

"Boris!"

Kristin started to run after him but stopped at the rose. She picked it up but the petals just fell to the ground.

"Boris! Boris!," Kristin shouted running up the hall.

She ran past the living room but back paced when she saw him leaning against a window.

"Boris!"

"Don't talk to me. I feel like fool."

"You're my fool."

"I feel stupid."

"Your not stupid! Your charming, funny, nice, and always are there for me."

"I'm still a fool for doing what I did. There's no way you love me."

"How do you know that."

Boris turned and looked at her, a bit puzzled. Kristin leaned forward and gave him a small peck. When she pulled away she simply smiled and began to walk away. She paused at the doorway and turned to the stunned Boris.

"Don't make assumptions Boris. You never know what will happen."

Hours later Kristin sat in her room contemplating what she'd done. Had she really kissed Boris? A light knock vibrated from her mahogany door interrupting her thoughts.

"Come in."

It was her mother. What did she want?

"Have you seen Boris? He didn't clean the kitchen yet."

"Probably tending to the hard on I gave him," Kristin thought...or so she thought she'd thought it.

"What!"

Had she really just said that out loud?

"Um he's in the bathroom?"

Oh like that makes the previous statement better!, Kristin thought and she was sure this was a thought.

"I demand you tell me what's going on."

"Um IkissedBoris."

"You what?"

"I don't know why I did. He was upset...because he professed his love for me."

"What about Jackson?"

"That arsehole...don't get me started."

"You found him?!!?," her mother exclaimed with hope.

"Again don't get me started."

"But..."

"I found him, he's an arse, and that's the end of the story."

"Hunny was it really that bad?"

Tears began to form in Kristin's eyes but she would not let them out.

"Oh mother...I didn't think it would be him and I asked questions. He answered them all right. I just told myself no he found out another way. But...I thought I'll kiss him. It not him. But guess what!?! It was! Happy ending right? No! Jackson is Jack Sparrow. The worst pirate out there! I can't even count how many Tortugan whores he's been with."

"But I still don't understand. You wanted to find him and you did...but..."

"I left him in Tortuga. I don't know what I want now."

"Well then, maybe Boris is what you need."

"Maybe. I think I'm going for a walk."

"Dinner is at five."

Kristin pulled some pants on and a shirt and head outside. Halfway through her walk she decided to visit Elizabeth. The walk wasn't far because Elizabeth was walking this way.

"Kristin! I heard you were back for a while."

"Elizabeth you were right. I just ended up hurting myself."

"You never found him?"

"Oh I found him. And left him. He wasn't...the same."

"You expected him not to be?"

"I expected a little not a lot. He sleeps with every whore in Tortuga. I at least thought he'd wait to do it with me."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. You told me this would happen and I'm paying for my mistake."

They chatted awhile before Kristin headed back. Yet again she found herself confused. 'When am I not confused,' she thought. The lights set her body aglow as she stepped up to the door. Once inside she heard her parents talking to someone. The other person sounded familiar but she couldn't pinpoint it. As she walked into the kitchen the sight shocked her.

"Ello Luv," Jackson said.

Oh shit.

Wow I think that was the longest and most shocking chapter ever. There are more to come I just need to get the time and motivation to type them. Have no fear they will be um throughout the weekend. I hope to get all four or at least three up. Till the next Chapter. -


	10. Authors Note

Hey guys sorry for the delay in chapters. The musical my school has, has taken up most of my time the past two weeks plus a research paper that is I'm happy to say finished. The musical will be done Sunday so after that you guys will get about 3 or 4 chapters. I might stop this story at chapter 12 because of this new idea to make a sequel for it. Once I post chapter 12 tell me in a reply to that chapter if you think the story should just continue or if it should turn into a sequel. Till Sunday….happy fanficing!


	11. Jackson and his plan

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of POTC. If I did...dirty things would happen to a certain pirate captain. Oh and my idea for a sequel...nixed I feel like I should just continue with this story. Besides I have other things in mind hmm what are they? And sorry for the delay! I just finished the musical and my research paper and tomorrow I get my wisdom teeth done so I'm gonna have some free time to type. So what I don't type tonight look for tomorrow.

Kristin stood with her mouth agape. Why was Jackson here? More importantly...how?

"How?"

"I have my ways luv."

"Don't call me that...Percy."

"We'll leave you two alone," her parents said slowing backing out of the room.

"That won't be necessary . You are wasting your time, I don't know you."

"Kristin!," her mother exclaimed shocked by her daughters words.

"I'm not wasting my time with him. If he loved me like he claims. He would have one: Never left me and two: even if he left not have sleep with every whore in Tortuga and three: you could have taken me," Kristin said counting on each finger for each reason.

"If I could I would have never left."

"You could have! Things could have been worked out! You never got that! Stubborn pirate," Kristin said turning and running up the stairs.

"Oh Jackson...er um Jack you must understand, she's hurt. Very bad I might add and it will take time to heal. She's suffered for five years," Mrs. Brisbane reassured him...somewhat.

"I should have never left," Jack said burying his face in his hands.

"We can't change the past son, but we can change the future. Give her time," Mr. Brisbane advised giving Jack a reassuring pat on the back.

"I'll just go visit my parents. Tell her I said goodbye."

"We will. Good night hun. Things will improve," Mrs. Brisbane said though she was doubting it.

Once Jack had left Mrs. Brisbane turned to her husband. " Harold I think she needs to hear our story."

"If you must, maybe then she'll come around," he said going back to paper work.

Kristin sat by her window and watched as the Monroe family was reunited. His poor mother had aged so much through worrying about her son. His father was the same. Jackass, I would never do that to my parents, she thought. Speaking of parents Kristin turned slightly and saw her mother in the doorway.

"Kristin sweety, I want to talk to you about something."

"If its about Jackson forget it."

"No...its about your father and I. Our story is the same as yours. Except I was the one to flee."

"Mother! You have to be kidding me!"

"I'm not dear. I came to Port Royal rebelling from my parents. I fell in love with your father, but his parents had arranged a marriage. I was so upset I fled to Tortuga. I was a barmaid there for 3 years till your father came. He found me but when he did he left. I wasn't the same Esmeralda he had know he said. But I saw that I truly loved him and went back to him. He was impressed with my determination to get him, he took me back."

"But how can I take him back? He hurt me so much."

"Just talk to him. He came back for after all. The least you can do is listen."

"Oh yes he came back for me, 5 years too late."

"Kristin! Have a heart!"

"I did! He took it!"

"That's it. Come with me this instant!"

Mrs. Brisbane angrily grabbed Kristin's wrist and pulled her up.

"Where are you taking me?"

"If I tell you you'll fight me."

Kristin's eyes went wide and she did indeed begin to fight.

"Your taking me to the Monroe's! I won't go! No! NO!," Kristin said trying to pull her arm free but with no prevail.

"Did you forget where I lived for 3 years? Drunks are much stronger than you and I fought them off."

Kristin finally gave up and followed her mother. Once they arrived at the Monroe's , Mrs. Monroe was thrilled to see them.

"Esmeralda! Kristin! So glad you came! Jackson is here, I'm sure you'd like to get reacquainted."

"On the contrary," Kristin mumbled rolling her eyes.

Her mother smacked her arm and led her inside. The two mothers conversed and Mrs. Monroe nodded. Kristin could catch the words "Shame isn't it", and "I've heard." Kristin folded her arms and sighed. Boy was this going to be fun. The three of them came into the kitchen where Jackson and Mr.Monroe sat at the table. Kristin and Jackson's eyes met momentarily but both looked away quickly. Mrs. Brisbane walked past her daughter but before she fully enter the kitchen Kristin stopped her.

"Mother I can't do this."

"Never say you can't."

They stepped into the kitchen where Kristin declined a seat. Her mother looked at her threw little slits but Kristin ignored her.

"Esmeralda! Kristin! Good to see you!"

"You too Richard," her mother said...a little to enthusiastically.

"Jackson why don't you and Kristin go talk outside," Mrs. Monroe suggested.

Jackson gave his mother a look that said 'Do you want your only son's head bit off', which in return he got the 'Do it or be on the streets look'.

"Care for some air Miss Brisbane?"

"If we must," Kristin said pushing past him.

Jackson held his arms up is her direction. His mother simply mouthed go.

Kristin sat on a bench gazing out at the sea. How she longed to be back out there.

"Missing it?"

Kristin turned to see Jackson leaning against the door.

"Yes."

"Will you ever udder more than anger or one syllable words to me?"

"Possibly. You really hurt me Jackson. It takes time."

"I came back..."

"You think that's enough? You don't get it do you?

"Then what is enough?"

Kristin stared into his brown eyes. They had always mesmerized her. She didn't know what came over her but she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. She had forgotten how she loved kissing him...but almost instantly she pulled away.

"I shouldn't have done that...good bye," she said running off threw the side gate.

"Kristin wait!"

Jackson chased after her. As Kristin reached the house Boris greeted her.

"Boris I'm so confused. I don't know what to do."

Boris kissed her, which she melted into. "Does that help?"

"A little."

What they didn't know was Jackson had seen the whole thing. And for the first time Jack Sparrow shed a tear.

The next day Kristin was feeling slightly better and decided to go check on the ship. Maybe she'd even go for a short sail. As she approached the docks she was shocked to see Jackson attempting to take her ship.

"What do you think your doing?!?," Kristin asked stomping aboard.

"What does it look like?"

"You can not steal my ship!"

"I'll do as I please."

"Oh! Oh ho ho no! You are not turning around and acting like me."

"Why not? Now you get how I feel."

"Oh! Your unbearable!"

"Your beautiful."

"Your...what?"

"Your beautiful. I've never forgotten that. I've never forgotten anything. I regret everything I've done to you. Can't you see that? I'd do anything to change the past 5 years but I can't. Please forgive me for everything I've done."

Kristin was rendered speechless. Finally she was able to forgive Jackson. But there was Boris. She still felt something for him.

"I appreciate your words and I forgive you...but there's Boris. I still have feelings for him."

"Be with both of us."

"Honestly do you think I'm a whore!?!"

"Hmm, why yes I do."

"Jackson," Kristin said cracking a smile.

"Well?"

"Well...this could work."

"Excellent. But you have two weeks to choose between us. If you still can't by then I'm out of your life forever."

Kristin wanted to cry but she won't let Jackson have the satisfaction of seeing he was getting to her. Instead she stood tall and stuck her hand out.

"Deal," she said shaking Jackson's hand.

Kristin started to walk off the ship but stopped and turned.

"Oh and never try to steal my ship. It won't be pretty."

"I'll hav' to make a note o' tha'."

"That would be wise."

Later

Back at the house Kristin walked out into the garden where Boris stood with a beautiful lunch all set on the table.

"Hello miss. I made you this lunch hoping you'd feel better. Oh! And another rose, since the other one was ruined.

Oh shit, Kristin thought. This plan of Jackson's was gonna be tougher than she thought.


	12. If stress doesn't kill me, stairs will

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of POTC. I just checked and I have up to chapter 13 written 14 is in the works so I will bust my butt to post for you all. So here's chapter 11, enjoy !

One week later and Kristin's mind hadn't changed. She couldn't lose Jack again. Did that mean it was him she was choosing? But she loved how Boris made her feel. She looked down at their cat Samuel.

"Oh Sam your lucky...you don't have to figure out who you love. Who do you like..Jackson or Boris?"

Samuel turned his head. Of course animals couldn't understand. Yet Kristin didn't stop.

"Boris?"

Samuel purred.

"Jackson?"

Samuel made a noise crossed between a purr and a hack.

"That doesn't help!"

Samuel jumped from shocked and scurried into the hall.

"Dumb cat..."

What was she thinking getting advice from a car anyway. 'Boris or Jackson?' Kristin used her hands as a scale. Boris was nice...Jack was too..to a degree. Jackson was adventurous...Boris not as much. This clearly wasn't helping. It also didn't help that she felt guilty that she was keeping this from Boris. The grandfather clock in the hall began to chime 12 noon. Lunch! She was suppose to have lunch with Boris an hour ago.

"Bugger!"

Kristin looked down at her dirty clothes.

"To hell with it he's seen me in worse."

Kristin ran down the stairs and nearly killed herself doing so. She came sliding out of the back door just as Boris was standing up to clear things.

"Boris I am so sorry! I lost track of time."

"Its alright miss. I didn't mind waiting."

Damn him for being so nice. It would make it twice as hard if or when she didn't choose him. They chatted through lunch and when the clock chimed 5 Kristin fell from her seat.

"Its 5'oclock! We've been out here for 6 hours? Oh no! I'm late..."

"For what?"

"Oh erm um...Meeting Elizabeth that's right."

God she hated lying.

"Oh alright miss. I was hoping to watch the sun set with you at 7."

One look at his face and Kristin's heart strings where being tugged to their limit.

"I'll be back by then."

"You will? I'll be waiting."

Kristin smiled meekly and rushed upstairs. Yet again nearly killing herself along the way.

"If the stress doesn't kill me the stairs will," Kristin mumbled to her self.

Kristin plucked a nice shirt out and threw it on. One glance in the mirror told her she was fine. As she stepped out the door someone spoke, nearly giving her a heart attack.

"Jackson! What are you doing here?," Kristin asked slamming the door shut far fear of Boris seeing.

"Decided to meet you."

"We agreed to meet at the beach," Kristin said through her teeth. The anger was seething out of her.

"Whoa! Now need to fret now luv. I was just being nice."

Kristin's anger was washed away by this.

"I know. I'm sorry. This plan is just taking its toll on me. Boris is nice...and you god you are just..."Kristin looked into his eyes. He smiled devilishly.

"I'm just ungodly handsome and devenare?"

"Ungodly handsome yes...but devenare...I highly doubt it. You are in no way well mannered or well dressed," Kristin said touching his shirt.

""But I'm still ungodly handsome?"

"Yes Jack."

"You called me Jack?"

"Yes. Its easier and I figure you like it."

"Wow, the first nice act you've had toward me. Besides that kiss."

"I know I've been horrible. I'm sorry, I had no right," Kristin said before Jack put a finger to her lips.

"You had every right. It was horrible what I did."

By now they had reached the beach. A picnic was set up and waiting for them.

"Jack," Kristin said fairly touched.

"Don't say anything, come on."

They sat on the blanket and enjoyed the meal.

"Jack you didn't need to spend this much. I'd be fine without wine."

"Nothing is too much for you."

"You stole didn't you?"

Kristin stood up abruptly. She didn't tolerate stealing. Jack pulled her down slowly.

"I paid for every last thing. For once Jack Sparrow tells no lie."

"How can I be sure?," Kristin asked raising her eyebrows.

"As sure as my name is Percy."

"I take your word."

Jack laid down on the blanket and Kristin followed. Jack turned toward Kristin and leaned in. They kissed for a few moments then broke to gaze at the stars. THE STARS!!!! Oh no! The sunset and Boris!

"Oh no! Oh no! I feel horrible," Kristin said running up the beach.

Jack scrambled to pick up the picnic. "Wait! Why are you going?"

"Boris! I completely forgot he wanted to watch the sunset! I'm a horrible person."

Jack grabbed her and spun her around. "You are not a horrible person. You were enjoying yourself. Don't get all beat up over it."

"Its just he's been good to me. Its gonna be hard to break his heart."

Jack's eyes twinkled with joy. "Does that mean?"

"Possibly," Kristin said with a smirk.

Jack pulled her toward him and gave her one more kiss. Kristin lingered enjoying it. Then she remembered why she was leaving.

"I have to go. I love you."

Jack smirked and kissed her once more. "And I you, luv."

Kristin blew a kiss to him and then ran home. She really hoped Boris didn't mind. 'Oh please don't let him have that hurt look'. Kristin entered threw the side fence and saw a shadowy figure of Boris. Kristin took a breath and braced herself. She looked back once to see Jack slipping inside his home.

"Miss? Is that you?"

"Yes."

"Where were you? I was worried. You've been late twice today. What's going on?"

'Oh no, Kristin thought. This was it. Kristin was going to break Boris's heart. 'I'm going to hell, she thought.


	13. Love and Mysteries

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of POTC. Oh and I had a question from bmwwromancefangirl asking where Will was. Hee to be honest I totally forgot about Will. But thanks bmwwromancefangirl, I will now throw will in there...somehow. Possibly in chapter 14 since 12 and 13 are already written. Lol. Ok so prepare for a long, thrilling chapter with a big surprise at the end.

"I was...I was...," Kristin stammered.

Why couldn't she just say it? 'Cause you aren't that cruel'. 'But you love Jack'. AHHH!

"Boris..th-th-this is hard for me..."

"Miss what have I done? Don't you love me?"

She had to be honest. "No...I don't Boris."

Boris's stature collapsed. Kristin quickly countered her cold hearted honestness.

"I did love you Boris...its just..."

"There's someone else. I understand miss. Port Royal, good men...as long as its not that Sparrow man. He hurt you so much miss and I don't want to see you like that again."

Kristin looked down at the ground. Boris shook his head in disappointment.

"You'll never learn."

"Excuse me?," Kristin exclaimed her eyes mere slits now.

"He hurt you so much and you took him back? I was nice and loved you. I'd never leave you. Now you just going to mess up your life again."

"How dare you! He's changed, you have no clue who he is."

"I know you almost went crazy because of him."

Before she knew what she was doing Kristin slapped Boris across the face as hard as she could.

"Get out of here! Get out of my house! Out of my life! Out of my heart! I no longer know you Boris Shackles!"

Boris stood there like he'd just been stabbed in the heart. "Will do miss. Good Evening to you," he said bowing and exiting calmly.

Kristin waited till he was inside to cry. She fell to the into a chair and sobbed onto the table.

"Why did I say those things? Why does my anger always get to me?"

Kristin regained her composure and stood. She had to apologize. Hopefully she wasn't too late.

If she hurried she might catch him. With her determination fueling her she Kristin ran to Boris's room. As she opened her mouth to speak her heart sank. He was gone. His bed had been made and all his belongings gone.

"Boris! Boris!"

Kristin ran all through the house. He was really gone. The docks! He'd be leaving from there. Kristin threw open the front door and ran down to the docks. Please let him be there, she pleaded to herself. She would absolutely would not let their friendship end like or even end at all. Kristin reached the docks but by now it was only lite by dim lanterns. Kristin squinted her eyes in effort to see.

"Boris!," she called out.

Kristin looked left and right and up and down the docks. He was gone, she was too late. She'd never get to apologize and she'd always have the guilt as her punishment. He guilt washed away when she heard that sweet voice.

"Miss?"

"Boris! I'm so sorry I blew up at you. I had no right to act that way, you've been nothing but good to me. I don't want to end our friendship. I know you care about me but Jack does too that's why he changed. Please forgive me?"

"I'm really hurt miss."

"Boris that's my line. Only I can pull that. Please? You're a great man and any woman would love to have you."

"No they wouldn't miss. You loved me for my kindness and humor, woman don't want that. They want looks which I do not have. You were my one chance."

"Boris that is not true! Women would love to have someone like you. Your not a monster."

"That's hard to believe miss."

A lightbulb suddenly went off in Kristin's head.

"Boris...what if I gave you a make over. We could find someone for you then."

Now Kristin normally wouldn't have agreed looks mattered but since Boris did she had to take that route.

"Really? You'd do that?"

"It's the least I could do. To make up for earlier."

Boris put down his suitcase. "It's a deal. Am I in the job again?"

"Yes, I had no right to fire you. That's my parents job."

"No problem miss. Thank you for the apology. That was a noble thing to do."

Kristin gave Boris and hug and then picked up his suitcase. The walked home and Kristin examined Boris along the way. She had her work cut out for her that was for sure.

The next day Kristin gathered Boris and set out for a day of shopping.

"Are you sure of this miss?"

"Do you want a woman?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm sure."

They entered the shop of one of Kristin's friends. She'd recently moved here from France so she still spoke between the two languages. Upon entering her friend rushed over to hug her.

"Kriston! Ma amie!"

"Jazelle! How have you been?"

"I ave been vell? And you? I ave missed you so!"

"I'm good. I came here to ask for help for my friend. Boris come on! I honestly think he looks fine but he has major doubts."

"I zee. Hmm e is not bad. I tink e is cute."

Boris's cheeks instantly fired up.

"See Boris! I told you women like you."

Boris shifted in his spot. Kristin pushed him forward because it was clear he wasn't going to move.

"Do your magic Jazelle."

"I vill! Ave no vorries!," Jazelle said pulling Boris with her.

Kristin waited for what seemed like hours before Jazelle reappeared.

"May I prezent, Boris Shackles," she said pulling the curtain away.

Kristin's mouth could have hit the floor.

"Boris! It was just clothes but you look amazing! You changed a lot."

"Thank you miss. And thank you Jazelle."

"No problem. I don tink he needs a hair cut he looks cute this way. Clothes make a difference."

An idea suddenly popped in Kristin's mind. She took ahold of Jazelle and led her away from Boris.

"Could I talk to you alone?"

"Wei."

Kristin pulled Jazelle behind the curtain. "Jazelle would you do me a favor?"

"It depends...vhat is this favour?"

"Take Boris out tomorrow? It would mean a lot."

"O course! Boris is very cute no? Shame you don't take him."

"I did...but my lost love was found."

"Jackson! OOO so romantic!"

"Yes, but do you know who he is now?"

"Vho?"

"Jack Sparrow."

"The Jack Sparrow! OO Kriston! You naughty girl!"

"Yes I know. Now what time tomorrow?"

"I vill close shop early. Tell em I ave picnic in beach at noon."

"I will. Thank you so much! I'll leave the money on the counter. Au revoir!"

"Au revior ma amie!"

Kristin left the money and collected the bags.

"How about some lunch Boris?"

"I couldn't let you do that you just bought all these clothes for me."

"I insist. Come on! We'll go to The Little Garden."

They got to The Little Garden and found a table quickly. As they waited for the waitress to bring the food Kristin decided to interrogate Boris about Jazelle.

"So Jazelle...what do you think of her?"

"She's nice and...pretty."

"You like her..."

"Possibly."

"Good! Cause your going out to lunch at the beach around noon," Kristin said casually drinking her water.

Boris who was taking a drink at the time spit half of it out. "Excuse me miss?"

"Noon. A picnic. With Jazelle. Got it?"

Boris began to sweat and turned red.

"Boris don't be nervous, you'll do fine."

"She's to beautiful for me."

"Nonsense! She thinks your cute."

"Really," Boris asked his body shooting upward.

"Kristin!"

Kristin turned to see who the voice had come from. It was Jack.

"Jack!," she said jumping from her seat.

She gave him and quick peck and led him to the table. As they sat there she noticed Boris tense up. Then she realized why.

"Jack! Your wanted her, your branded," she hissed.

"And your not," he asked pointing to her arm.

Kristin held the spot on her arm. "Only my parents and Norrington know of this. Everyone know about you."

"Can't I come to see the one I love?"

"You couldn't wait?"

"No."

"Jack...," she said leaning toward him.

"Ahem."

Kristin jumped and noticed Boris. "Oh I'm so sorry Boris. Jack why don't you go home. I'll met you later."

"No ma'am I'll leave you to alone."

"No Boris. Jack was just leaving, right Jack?"

"So this is Boris? Afternoon mate."

"Jack," Kristin warned.

"Yes and your Mr. Sparrow."

"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you!"

"Both of you stop! We're in public," Kristin said glancing at the staring faces.

"But!," they protested.

"No buts. Jack go home, and Boris sit down."

"Alright luv, see you in a while," he said kissing her cheek.

"Good bye Jack."

Once Jack was out of ear shot Boris spoke again. "I still don't like him."

"He's just protective."

"I'd be better," he mumbled.

Kristin shook her head and took her order as the waitress appeared. Boris was silent throughout the rest of lunch and till they got home. Kristin reminded him to not be late tomorrow and then ran to the Monroe's house. The door opened before she could knock and Jack appeared.

"Care for a sail?"

"You didn't steal a boat did you?"

"No, my father lent the family boat to me. Promised not to lift it."

"Let me go lock the house."

Kristin ran up to her room and grabbed her key. She hadn't wore it in a while and she missed it. Maybe she would wear it more. As she went to lock the door she found the key wouldn't go in. That was odd.

"What the?"

"What is it luv?," Jack asked wrapping his arms around her.

"This key..."

"It's a house key luv. Nothing more."

"No Jack, look it won't go in."

"Why would your mother give you it then if it wasn't any good."

"I'll have to ask later. Come on lets go for that sail."

They had been sailing for a few hours and Kristin didn't remember how great it felt. She was beginning to miss the pirates life.

"You want to go back."

"So much."

"Then do it. Sail with me."

"Its not that easy. I'd have to leave my parents again, take Boris from them, get my crew, and clean the...," Kristin ranted on before Jack stopped her with a kiss.

"You talk to much."

"Sorry, let's dock over there for while," she said pointing to a distant port.

Jack steered them toward it. Kristin wasn't aware of this Port being around here.

"What's the name of this Port?"

"Port Lenard," Jack said as they pulled into the docks.

They got off and began to walk the streets. Kristin was getting an eerie feeling from this place. She didn't like it one bit.

"Jack I don't like it here."

"What's the matter luv? Its just some port."

"Look! She has the key! Get her!"

Kristin turned around to see three ragged, burly, big men running toward them.

"Jack!"

"Whoa! Come on," Jack said throwing her over his shoulder.

"Ja-a-a-a-ck-k ii-I don-t-t-t likkk-eeee th-i-i-i-s."

Jack turned to catch a glimpse of her bottom. "I don't mind it."

"Jack!," Kristin said smacking his but. Ok maybe she was enjoy it somewhat...minus three angry men chasing them that is.

Jack ran them up and plank and dumped her on deck.

"Ow! Bloody hell! You couldn't put me down nicely. I have a broken arm you know."(Yea I forgot she broke her arm anyway back to the story)

"Do you want to get away?"

"Yes," she said glancing at the men who were getting close.

"Then yes I did."

Kristin rolled her eyes and pulled the plank up. As they sailed away the men began to yell.

"She's getting away you idiots! The key! We've lost it."

Kristin took ahold of the key. What did they want with her key? She turned it over to see 3 dates written down on it. What did they mean? This was not a normal key and Kristin was going to get to the bottom of it.

Hmm what does this key mean? That chapter will be tomrrow. I figure I'll give you a little suspense, plus I'm a little tired of typing. Till tomrrow happy fanficing.


	14. The Secret Unveiled

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of POTC. Yea...don't feel like making a crazy disclaimer today.

Kristin ran up the street to her house. 'Please be home mother,' she pleaded to herself. Luckily there her mother sat on the front porch.

"Mother! What is this key?"

"Your house key?"

"Its not the house key! I tried it earlier. It won't go in, watch," Kristin said yet again trying the key and again having no luck.

The color in her mother's face vanished.

"I've given you it...how could I do that to you."

"Mother, what is it?"

"I must go talk to your father."

"Mother!"

To late her mother had slammed the door shut. By now Jack had reached the house.

"Well?," he panted.

He must have ran. How cute, but she didn't have time for him at the moment.

"She wouldn't tell me. I'll get it out of her though. See you later Jack."

"No kiss?"

"Jack...," Kristin said rolling her eyes and giving him a quick peck.

"Ah ah ah," Jack said kissing her more passionately.

"Good bye Jack."

Kristin entered her house and headed down the hall. Her mother and father must be in the den. As she looked around the house she found Boris.

"Boris have you seen my parents?"

"In the den miss. I must warn you though they've been shouting."

"What have you heard?"

"Nothing miss I assure you. I have heard your name quite a few times. What's going on?"

"I'll tell you later once I actually know."

Kristin went to the den but found it locked. She paced back and forth for quite some time. This was getting her nowhere. She needed to hear what they were saying. Then an idea sprung to her mind.

"Is the den window open?," she asked Boris.

Boris looked up from his cleaning. "Last I checked yes. Why?," Boris asked as Kristin ran off.

Sure enough the window was open. But the only way up was the vines. 'Its not like I'm not an expert at this,' she thought as she began to climb the vines. She maneuvered her way to the window and began to listen.

"What are we going to do Harold? Our baby is in danger!"

"I don't know Esmeralda! Give me time to think."

"We don't have time for thinking! Her life is at stake. The people out there will do anything to get that key. They'd kill. How do we not know that there aren't people out there right now looking for her? How?"

Her mother at this point was glistening with tears. Her father wasn't even trying to comfort her, he knew it would be no use. This key business was really bad, she'd never seen her parents like this. A gust of wind blew by Kristin and threw the window startling her mother.

"You left the window open?!? People might have been listening in!," her mother said rushing over to close the window.

Kristin's heart jumped causing her to let go. "Oh bugger, ahhh," Kristin said as she flew to the ground. "Ow..."

"Kristin? What have you heard?"

"That my life is at stake? That you didn't care to tell me?"

"Oh dear...sweety we have some explaining to do. Come on inside."

Kristin brushed herself off and headed back in. Her heart was beating in her throat. What could be wrong with this key that it was endangering her life?

"Mother what's going on?," she asked as she entered the den.

"Kristin the Monroe's are not who you think they are. They aren't Jack's parents. And his real name is Jack Sparrow. See his parents were both well know pirates and the Monroe's were well know pirate hunters. One night they went out and found the Sparrows. They killed them and then went to search the ship. They found baby Jack lying in his cradle, with that key around his neck. They didn't know for quite some time what the key was for. That key is the key to the Sparrow family treasure. Everyone is out to get it and the heir to it. Jack is the only heir. But he doesn't know. He doesn't know any of this."

"Why didn't they killed him?"

"They couldn't kill an infant. There was also the reason that they couldn't have a child of their own so they decided to raise him."

"This explains why those men chased me and Jack in Port Lenard. But why give me the key?"

"You were chased? Well I'm just surprised you weren't before now. Anyway you have the key because the Monroe's asked us to keep it. I have until that day you left and I accidently handed it to you. I'm so sorry I've put this upon you."

"What am I to do!?!?! I can't die. I haven't lived life yet."

"I know sweety, I'm sorry."

"And Jack doesn't know?"

"No he doesn't. It's a good idea he doesn't. For now. In time he will find out."

Kristin stood to go to her room. But before she could go one more question came to her mind.

"Why haven't they killed him now?"

"There older and realized what they did was wrong. They realized not all pirates are bad, they raised one for heavens sake. You also need to remember they raised him. They can't kill their child...no matter what he is."

"That seems logical. We'll I'm going to rest. Call me for dinner."

"Alright hun, don't fret over this."

"I'll try not to."

Kristin entered her room and immediately collapsed onto her bed. Today had been exhausting. Kristin took the necklace off and placed it in a hide away spot in her dresser. Knowing it was safe she finally drifted off to sleep.

Kristin awoke to the sound of her window creaking open.

"Who's there?," she asked her voice faltering.

"No question's lass. Now be quiet."

Kristin turned to see the three rugged, burly men from Port Lenard. Kristin ran to her desk and picked up the heavy object she could find.

"Stay away!"

"Sorry lass can't be doing that," one of the bigger men said throwing a sack over her.

"LET ME GO!!!"

A hard object collided with her head and everything went black.

A few hours later

Jack approached the Brisbane's house read to take Kristin on a moonlit walk on the beach. It was funny how one woman could change the ways of Jack Sparrow. He knocked with the brass knocker a few times. Mrs. Brisbane answered, and Jack had to say she looked ghastly. Her hair was a frizz mess compared to her normal prim and properness and her face was covered with tear stains.

"Mrs. Brisbane? What's wrong with you."

"Oh Jack! It's Kristin! She's...she's... oh god!," she said blowing into her handkerchief.

"What's wrong with her? Is she hurt? She's not..."

"Oh goodness no! She's been kidnaped! Her room is a mess. I should never have given her that blasted key."

"The one on her necklace?"

"Yes...oh no. You weren't suppose to know."

"Mrs. Brisbane you have to tell me. For Kristin's sake," Jack said taking ahold of the trembling woman in front of him.

"I suppose your right."

Mrs. Brisbane launched into the story she'd told Kristin. Jack at this point was red with anger.

"Now Jack dear, calm down," she said holding him down.

Jack stood up startling Mrs. Brisbane.

"How could they do this? Now the one I love is in danger. Though this does explain why I wanted to be a pirate all the time. And my name pirate name. Did anyone see her captors?"

"Boris. He wouldn't tell us. I think he's in shock."

"I'll talk to him."

"Upstairs and to the right three doors. Do be considerate Jack!"

Jack took the stairs two at a time. He flung the door open and found Boris staring out the window.

"Hello mate...I have a question to ask of ye."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know what the man looked like who took Kristin."

"Why?"

"To save your you idiot!"

"Its your fault she's gone."

"Now you listen here mate! I just found out about this roody key business. So back off savvy?"

"Savvy. He was large, rugged and I caught a glimpse of red hair."

"The man from Port Lenard."

"You've seen them before?"

"Yes, I have to go. There's no telling what they might do. Thanks for the information mate!"

"I'll come along. You'll need help."

"I can manage myself thanks. I am Captain Jack Sparrow after all. And don't you have a date anyway? Jazelle is it?"

"Yes...but Kristin is a dear friend."

"She'd want you on your date tomrrow. I'll do fine."

"Alright. Bring her home safely."

"That's my plan."

Jack made his way outside. As he began to walk down the street he glanced at his "home". He had to talk to them before he left. He entered the house and found his "parents" in the living room.

"So when did you plan on telling me my life story? Before or after my one true love was kidnaped? Looks like after, but its to late to tell me I found out another way. Why'd you do it?"

"Jack it was our job. What were we supposed to do?"

"Quit! I don't know. Why my parents?"

"They were a challenge to us."

"That's just sick. Now Kristin is in danger. I swear if she's more than hurt I will disown you."

"Oh Jack sweety we never intended for this to happen!," Mrs. Monroe said reaching out for Jack.

"Don't touch me."

Jack angrily stormed out of the house and to the docks. As he steered the ship out all he could think of was Kristin. If she wasn't alright...Jack Sparrow would retire from Piratehood. Life would not be worth living without her.


	15. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of POTC. Sorry for the delay I couldn't send docs Friday or Sunday cause it was saying error during processing and the support link was bad but now its back! Weee so on with the story!

Within an hour Jack wad approaching Port Lenard.

"Please let her be ok."

Kristin sat tied to a chair in some abandoned stone barn. The barn reeked of rum and sweat and quite frankly Kristin was getting nauseous. The three men had left to go to the pub and didn't think to have someone stay with her. 'Morons,' she thought as she struggled to break free. Where was her knife? Her boot! Thank god her legs weren't tied like her hands or she'd never get out of here. With a swift jerk upward the knife slid out of her boot and into her lap. It took some maneuvering but she got her hands free and then worked on her ankles. After making sure the men weren't coming back she ran for the back door. She ran at it as she pushed the lever down and she just fell to the ground

"Damn its locked!"

Kristin angrily kicked the door but had no luck. In the distance she could hear the men coming. She quickly took her knife and hacked a big hole in the door. Just as she climbed onto the street she heard the men get inside. She took off at a run not knowing where to go.

"There she goes! Get her!," the red head shouted.

Kristin's legs and lungs were on fire but she couldn't stop. As she passed the docks she noticed the Monroe's ship.

"JACK!," she said running up the plank.

"Kristin!," he said catching her in his arms and spinning her. "I'm so happy your ok. I don't know what I would have done if you'd….you'd…I can't say it."

"I'm ok, so you don't need to worry anymore."

"Um…can I worry that your captors are coming?"

Kristin turned and her heart went into panic mode. Jack ran her to the Captain's quarters.

"Stay hidden! I'll fight them off."

"Be careful Jack.."

Jack kissed her and then pushed her into the room. Kristin peeked through the window. The men and Jack were engaged in a verbal fight.

"Kristin opened the door a crack to listen.

"Where is she? We saw her board this ship! Tell us where she is or things will get physical."

"I won't tell you."

The red head who'd kidnapped her punched Jack in the face. Kristin accidentally let out a squeak of Jack causing the men to turn.

"Did you hear that?"

"Captain's quarters sir."

The men started to approach the door. Kristin scrambled to find a spot but she wasn't quick enough. The door opened just as she was about to hide under the bed.

"Not so fast missy."

"No! Stay away!," Kristin shouted brandishing her knife.

"Foolish girl," the red head she hitting the knife out of her hand.

"Get away!," she said raising her hand to strike him, but he was smart enough to catch it and tied her up.

"You will not escape again."

"JACK!!!!!," she exclaimed with panic as they carried her off.

Awakening from his unconsciousness Jack heard his name.

"Kristin?"

Jack looked around. He stumbled to his feet and ran to the Captain's quarters.

"Kristin?"

He looked everywhere in the room. She wasn't anywhere, they'd gotten her again. By the bed something glimmered in the sunlight. Jack bent down to find Kristin's knife. They were dirty enough to not let her have something to defend herself with. Jack clenched his fist around the handle and flung it at the wall. He needed a way to save her. Jack pulled the knife out of the wall as he left. Jack walked off the ship and gazed up and down the streets. Up the third street he spotted the men.

"Not so sneaky are we mates," Jack asked the men…though they couldn't hear him.

He ran up the street and saw the men enter a stone barn. Kristin's screams could be heard from within the barn. Jack carefully approached the door to listen.

"Where is it!?!?! Where's the key?!?!?!"

"I don't have it! I took it off."

"Where?"

"I won't tell you."

The sound of skin hitting skin echoed from inside. Jack clenched his fist in anger, how dare they hit her.

"You hit me!"

"Maybe you should learn to answer when questioned."

"I did. I won't tell you where it is. I'm not endangering the ones I love."

"Well then you'll stay here till you will."

The men exited the building from the front enabling Jack to enter from the back. There was a hole in the door already so Jack simply slipped through it. He looked around and soon saw Kristin tied to a post. And it looked like she was crying. He decided to listen to the mumbling she was doing.

"All my hard work ruined. I found him, then lost him, and now I'm found him again and I'm just losing him all over. All because of this stupid key," she said kicking the dirt.

"You never lost me luv. I was always right here," he said pointing a finger at her heart.

"Jack….since when have you become a softy?"

Kristin was truly touched but right now she just wanted to get away.

"Jack this is very touching and all but could we get out of here? If they question you more…there's no telling, THEY'RE COMING BACK! HIDE!," she whispered with intensity.

Jack ducked into a corner as they reappeared.

"Who were you talking to?"

"No one, honest."

The red head eyed her suspiciously.

"Your coming with us," he said pulling her up roughly.

Kristin glanced in Jack's direction and mouthed 'wait for it'. Jack looked at her confused at first but then saw why she'd said it. Kristin kicked her left foot up tripped the red head. Jack took this as a sign to help. He quickly cut her ropes and threw her, her knife.

"Thanks," she said as she charged toward the brunette.

That left Jack with the blonde. What they didn't know was the red head was getting up. While they fought the other two he snuck up behind Kristin and put a knife to her throat. As she was about to scream he covered her mouth. Kristin smarter than this and she bit his hand as hard as she could. The red head yelped in pain and Kristin took off.

"Come on!," she shouted at Jack."

"It was nice meeting you mates!"

Kristin was ahead of him by a lot. By the time he got on the ship she had the boat ready.

"I'm impressed."

"Just get on," she said pulling the plank from under him causing him to fall onto the deck.

She rushed over to the wheel and steered them out. Once they were a safe distance away she approached Jack.

"Thank you Jack. I might nit be alive if it weren't for you."

"Don't you think I knew that. I can't believe my…my…The Monroe's did this to me."

"Jack their your parents, you can say it."

"Parents don't put their children in danger."

"Jack! They raised you!"

"After killing my real family. Some parents."

"Oh! Your so stubborn! They feel horrible Jack! Isn't that enough?"

"Where's the key?"

"What? In my room…why?"

"It needs to be destroyed."

"You don't want to find the treasure?"

"And risk you life? No."


	16. Man vs Woman

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or any of the characters.

They arrived home without the men on their tail.

"Go get that key."

"Are you….?"

"Yes," he said sternly cutting her off.

Mrs. Brisbane sat on the front porch fiddling with her handkerchief. She glanced up for a second and her heart nearly jumped out of her throat. Walking up the street was Jack and Kristin.

"My baby! Oh my baby girl!," she said running for Kristin.

She hugged her for dear life as Kristin gasped for air.

"Mum! I need to breath!"

"Oh, sorry. Jack! Thank you so much!," she said unlatching herself from her daughter and locking onto Jack.

"Ma'am I'd like to do that breathing thing too."

"Sorry, its just I'm so glad your both ok."

The three of them entered the house and received sighs of relief from Boris and Mr.Brisbane. Jack and Kristin excused themselves to her room to get the key (Not anything else you sillies lol). Up in her room key took the key from the drawer. When she handed it to Jack he turned it over in his hands a few times.

"What are these dates?," he asked running a finger over the engravings.

"I couldn't figure that out. That's the only mystery to it."

"Do you think our parents know?"

"No, I'm sure of mine at least. And yours well if they did my parents would have been told. The Sparrows I know for sure would have…"

Jack pocketed the key and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"An adventure. To recover the family secrets."

Kristin ran out into the hall and grabbed Jack's arm stopping him from descending the stairs.

"You are not leaving me behind this time Jack Sparrow. I will not let you."

"I can't risk your safety."

"Oh don't pull that again! I just survived three murderous men. I think I can handle them again. If you leave me again I will never take you back. No matter how much I want to."

"Woman," Jack said as he sat on the stairs.

Kristin stood there for a few minutes taking in the joy of this. The silence was broken by Jack. It seemed like he always broke the good silence moments.

"Well, go get your things. Oh and your ship or mine?"

"Mine, it will be good to get the crew together again. Speaking of them we'll have to stop in Tortuga alright? Wait… do I have to ask."

"Tortuga luv? Of course you don't have to ask. Its my town!"

Kristin gave him "the look" and Jack quickly re thought his words.

"I mean it's my town…but I'll behave."

"Good. I just need to grab my hat and bag and we'll be off."

After she'd gotten her things she and Jack got ready to leave. Before they could leave Kristin remembered her parents and Boris.

"We have to say good bye to my parents and ask permission for Boris."

Jack rolled his eyes and sat in the den. Kristin rolled her eyes right back and left him there.

"I'll be five minutes. MOTHER!"

"In the kitchen!"

In the kitchen her mother and Boris were making cookies.

"Oh good you're in here Boris. We're shipping out. I wanted to know if I could have my first mate back?"

"Oh you mean my baking partner? I suppose so."

"Sorry mum, it's been a goof month or more and I miss the sea. Plus we're investigating the key a bit more."

"Oh do be careful sweety. All three of you."

"We will. I love you and tell dad too," she said as she hugged her mother good bye.

"Oh if you wait five minutes you can have some cookies for the trip."

Kristin glanced at Jack who merely shook his head. "We can wait," she said enjoying this little bit of torture toward Jack.

Five minutes later, armed with chocolate cookies Kristin, Jack, and Boris were aboard the ship (which still has never been named ).

"Ah I missed this old thing! Achoo! Probably should have cleaned it more than once," she said as a cloud of dust enveloped her.

Once everything was in order they set out for Tortuga.

"Good old Tortuga," Kristin said.

"Jack did you know Kristin out famed you in drinking? She drinks more and gets more drunk than you."

"There's no way! No man can out drink Captain Jack Sparrow let alone a woman."

"Excuse me? A woman can do whatever a man can do."

"Oh so you can get a woman pregnant and you have an penis?"

"OH!"

"This is gonna be a long trip," Boris said sighing.

I apologize for the short chapter. This is the shortest one I've written and I'm sorry. I just felt it should end here because of the title of my next chap. It won't be up till later tonight though since I am at school and it took most of this time in class to type this chap. But its an awesome chapter and worth the wait. Till then have fun reading


	17. What Happens in Tortuga stays in Tortuga

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. And now I begin the typing of one of four chapters I have written. Woo hoo! One down three to go.

After half an hour of arguing with Jack, Kristin went to man the wheel. Jack could tell Kristin was a bit agitated and he approached her.

"I'm sorry about earlier luv."

"You men need to learn that us woman are changing."

"We're men, it's a given we'll argue about things like this."

Kristin mumbled something incoherent. Jack sighed and went to the captains quarters. A moment later Kristin came in. She looked at Jack laying in the bed and her cheeks instantly were a flame. This would be the first time she'd sleep in the same bed as Jack.

"Why are you flushed?"

"Oh...um...no reason. Its er... hot in here."

Jack smirked that trademark smirk of his.

"This is the first time you've slept in a bed with me and your embarrassed."

"I am not!"

"Your cheeks tell me differently."

Kristin huffed angrily and started to disrobe.

"Close your eyes or turn around."

"Why? I'll have to see it all sometime. In less than that," he said suggestively.

"I don't sleep in the nude! And I suppose your right...but don't get any ideas," she said taking her shirt and pants off.

She placed her clothes in pile and slide in next to Jack. Jack's eyes where wide like the saucers her mother owned and they traced themselves up her body.

"You like what you see?," Kristin asked enjoying this very much.

"I'm really turned on if that's what you mean," he said leaning over her.

Kristin put a hand to his chest. No matter how much she wanted to shag him she wanted to remain a virgin till their wedding night. That which was out of the question till he proposed...whenever that was. Looks like she'd have to ignore the sexual tension for a little while longer.

"I have morals I can't forget. I'm sorry Jack you'll have to wait a little longer."

"You're the first woman to ever say that, but I respect your morals."

Jack suddenly looked like he had an idea. He began to dig around in his pockets and finally he found what he was looking for. He turned to Kristin and held out the ring.

"Kristin Brisbane will you become Mrs. Jack Sparrow?"

Kristin jumped from her spot onto Jack and kissed him. "YES!," she said kissing him again.

Jack pulled her from him for one moment.

"One word luv, morals."

He half hoped she'd forget over the happiness.

"Your right, night Jack," she said moving to her side.

Damn, thought Jack as he laid back into the pillows.

They reached Tortuga around mid-afternoon the next day. A wind during the night had given the final push.

"Boris, I'm putting you in charge of re-gathering the crew."

"When should I report back?"

"By midnight. I'm planning something with Jack."

Jack's eyes gleamed excitedly.

"And what plans would this be?"

"That's for me to know and your to find out. Now Jack you get to clean the ship, have fun," she said leaving with Boris.

"And what are you doing?," Jack demanded.

"You want to eat right? I'm getting supplies."

Jack walked away mumbling as he gathered a mop and rags.

"I love you too Jack!," Kristin said giggling as she left.

Later when Kristin came back with the supplies she noticed Jack wasn't around. She should have know not to let Jack Sparrow alone in Tortuga. Doing that was the stupid idea she'd ever had. Sure he'd promised it was only her, but still she had doubts. He was Jack Sparrow after all.

"At least he did something right, my ships clean."

She put the supplies away and once she was done she made a quick change. She disregarded her breeches in the pile and threw a black skirt on. Pairing that with fish nets and her boots she looked pretty damn sexy. Finally ready for the pub she stepped off the boat. Boris and the crew should be there by now and she hadn't had rum in ages and her body desired it. She could also show Jack a woman could drink as much or more than him. Let's just hope nothing would happen.

As Kristin got nearer to the pub she noticed Jack being pressed against the wall by some woman.

"HEY! Get of my man!"

The girl glared at her and let go of Jack.

"Jack is mine! Who are you? Jack who is this?"

Kristin flashed her ring. "The future Mrs. Sparrow."

"In your dreams!," the girl said lunging toward Kristin.

Kristin dodged her and when she stood again she punched her right in the nose. The girl fell to the ground clutching her nose.

"No one takes my man or messes with me."

She grabbed Jack and pulled him toward the pub. Jack turned back to give the girl a piece of his mind.

"Remember this as the day you almost had sex with Captain Jack Sparrow."

Kristin shook her head as they entered the pub. As they entered Kristin didn't see a familiar face. She grabbed two mugs off a tray and handed Jack one.

"Thanks luv!"

"Have you seen Boris?"

"He's out and about seen a few of the crew members filter in once and a while. Sorry I left ya luv. Couldn't expect me to hold out to long in old Tortuga."

"No I didn't."

"Well we have a while lets sit. It gives me time to show you I can drink more."

"Is that a healthy choice?"

"I don't do it everyday let me live a little," she said downing her first mug in a second and reaching for another.

"This shall be an interesting night," Jack said following his very determined woman."

"Let the games begin," Kristin said reaching for a third.

As the night rolled on Jack could see that Kristin indeed could drink more than him, he'd stopped half and hour ago and she was still going. Needless to say he was proven wrong.

"Luv maybe you should stop. You've proven your point."

Kristin stumbled into his lap. She was more than drunk. "Your not my mother. hic One more!"

She stumbled to her feet and to the bar. On her way she bumped into one of the barmaids. Jack knew this wasn't good because Kristin's angry face was on.

"You ran into me you dirty whore!"

"Ma'am your drunk! You stumbled into me. Maybe you should leave."

"Bullshit! I''ll leave when I'm good a ready," Kristin said going to take a swing for the barmaid.

Kristin didn't make it however and passed out onto the floor. She lifted her head once before passing out again. "Now...I'm ready."

Jack took this as his cue to get her out of here. As he made his way to her a fight broke out. He looked around and noticed no other men from the crew and so he pulled kristin up off the floor. Once they were outside a flame out of nowhere began to engulf the pub. Jack glanced down at the sleeping form of Kristin and laughed.

"You'll never live this down," he said as he carried her to the ship.

Once they were back on the ship Kristin began to awaken.

"Ahhh my head...what happened?"

"See those flames?"

Kristin held her head as she squinted into the distance.

"Yea...what is it?"

"The pub we were in. You started a fight, which started a riot, which started the fire."

Kristin's eyes widened as she looked back at the fire.

"All the crews's accounted for?"

"Yes ma'am. All accounted for," Boris said handing the list over.

"Then let's get out of here!," Kristin said anxiously.

The crew prepared to leave and just as they were pulling out a blonde come running down the docks. And from the looks of it she was about 3 months pregnant.

"Henri! Henri! Why are you leaving me again? I am having your child!"

"It was one night! Two months ago!"

"But we made love again! You don't love me?! Don't you ever come back you...you...OH!," she said stomping off...or rather waddle stomping.

"Henri you had sex with a pregnant woman? And got them pregnant before this?"

"I slept with a prostitute," Boris confessed.

"What about Jazelle."

"I forgot."

"Anyone else?"

The crew all then launched it to their stories.

"Ok how about what happens in Tortuga stays in Tortuga?"

"Agreed!," they all chanted.

"Ok so lets get out of here. We have secrets to unfold!"


	18. Thereeee baaaack!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters.

They'd been sailing along for days with no leads. Kristin sat in her room with Jack one night. They were bent over notes upon notes about the key.

"What about Tia Dalma?," Kristin suggested.

"I suppose…."

"There's no one else Jack."

"She's a last resort."

"Argh! Fine. I'm going to bed."

Kristin angrily disrobed and got into bed. Jack hovered over the notes for a little longer before joining her. She scooted over away from him when he moved over.

"Come on luv, can't hold a grudge for not visiting Tia. You know she'll put the moves on me."

"I know that, but don't you want things figured out? She could answer it like that," Kristin said snapping her fingers for affect.

"If you really think so…."

"I do think so….did your hear that?"

Kristin jumped out of the bed and peered out the window.

"Jack! The men! Their here!"

"Bloody hell! Your kidding right?"

Boris came running in, in a panic.

"Captain! The…the men! Oh sorry," he said turning, noticing her appearance.

Kristin quickly changed and Boris turned around.

"Ok get the men armed and ready. Jack go help. I'll hide the key."

While Boris and Jack went to help the crew Kristin looked around the room. Where would they not think to look? There really wasn't a place. Kristin looked down and noticed the chain was pretty long, so she hooked it onto her waist. The key was safely hidden under her shirt.

"I am so brilliant," she said running out into the fighting.

"There she is!" the red head shouted, charging toward her.

"Oh bugger," Kristin said running backward.

She neglected to remember there was a railing and she flipped over into the waters.

"Kristin!," Jack yelled.

"I'm ok. Get me in the morning! Just fight them off."

She began to swim away before the men noticed. Jack watched her till she was only a dot. They'd sail to the nearest island when they could, till then they had to save the ship.

"Where is she?," the men demanded looking out at the sea.

"Leave her be! She doesn't have what you want."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Now leave and maybe I won't hurt you."

The three men charged for Jack. He prepared himself; it would be an easy battle. These men didn't seem to be too smart. With all this thinking Jack became too cocky and the next thing he knew he had a searing pain in his gut. As he blacked out all he could think of was Kristin's safety.

On the island the next day Kristin peered out toward the boat. It was pointless because all she say were dots moving around.

"Please let them be ok."

In her heart she knew something wasn't right. She just hoped it wasn't Jack. Figuring there was nothing else to go but wait, she sat down in the sand and watched her ship. Trying hard not to allow negative thoughts into her mind was proving to be very hard indeed.

On the ship Boris and the crew heaved Jack onto Kristin's bed. Luckily his wound had not hit anything major but he'd be in a great deal of pain for some time.

"Ok men let's get our Captain back. From the looks of it she went to that island over there. Let's get a move on it!," Boris demanded.

They arrived at the island in a matter of minutes and found their Captain sunbathing…in the nude. The only article on her was the necklace which glittered in the sunlight.

"Cover your eyes men! Boy would Sparrow love to see this."

Kristin's eyes jumped open and she shrieked. There stood her crew and she was naked! She quickly grabbed her clothes to shield herself.

"I appreciate you covering your eyes men, but you could have warned me!"

"Sorry Capt'n, it was a shock we didn't plan on seeing," Boris said lowering the rope for her.

Kristin looked around the deck noticing Jack wasn't among them. She began to fear for the worst.

"Where's Jack? He didn't?," she asked tears starting to whell up in her eyes.

"No he's fine, in a hell of a lot of pain but he'll live."

"Jack!," she said running for her cabin.

She threw the door open with a bang to find Jack sleeping on the bed. Luckily she knew what would wake him. She sat upon his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. Almost instantly his eyes fluttered open.

"Kristin?! Oh! Bugger!," he said holding his stomach.

"Wooo," Kristin exclaimed as she tumbled to the floor.

"Your alright.!"

"Yes but you seem to not be alright. What happen?"

"Well our little friends ganged up on me and I got cocky thinking they were idiots. The they stabbed me in the gut."

"Jack your lucky you weren't killed! Next time just fight don't get cocky."

"I know luv. So why'd you slam the door? Thought you'd lost me? In case you forgot I'm Captain Jack…."

"You were awake then!?!? You little…you knew I'd kiss you like that. Horny little, oomph," she started ranting before Jack pulled her down into a kiss.

"Who could resist it?"

"So when are we marrying?"

Jack had been afraid of this. He really didn't like to plan things at all. It was part of the reason he became a pirate.

"I'd thought you'd plan it all."

"Your kidding right? Jack I can't plan a full wedding myself. We'll start planning now. Who are your best men?," she said pulling a quill and parchment out.

"Uh Boris, the crew. I don't have friends really."

"You didn't have a crew before now?"

"There was Gibbs, he's the only one I'd like. Oh and Will Turner."

"The black smith in Port Royal? How do you know him? He wasn't around much when you were."(See there's Will, so I lied she'd be in 14 oh well he popped in there we go back to the story)

"We had a few adventures, with Lizzy actually."

"Elizabeth went on adventures with you?!?!?!? She never told me."

"She didn't want us together, so she told me. I'd hurt you to much."

They were silent for a while. The subject was still hard on the both of them. Kristin choose to break the silence for once.

"Ok so the crew, Gibbs, Boris, Will….wait I only have Elizabeth and Jazelle. Boris and Will can be your best men the crew guests. Where should we have it?"

Jack began to snore.

"Jack? Jack! I know your faking it!"

Jack continued to snore. Kristin smiled devilishly to herself.

"I guess I'll just nap in the nude by myself."

The snoring stopped and Jack sat up.

"Come again."

"Oh no no no, you're sleeping yourself I won't bother you."

"But."

"You need rest Jack.  
"But.."

"Have a nice nap Jack."

"Woman.."

(That idea with the snoring thing is from The Pirate Queen of Ginger's Love is an Adventure story if you've read it. Props to her.)

Kristin walked out into the bright sun filled deck. The smell of the sea filled her lungs and she felt at home.

"Ma'am any leads?"

"No Boris. Which reminds me," she said lifting her shirt.

"Capt'n! Warn me!," he said shielding his eyes.

"Boris it's a stomach!," she said unclasping the necklace from her waist.

"Oh brilliant idea I might add."

"Thanks, now where do I put it?"

"Why not keep it there?"

"That's not a bad idea. Thanks Boris," Kristin said attaching it back into place.

"So those men are dead….and your positive?"

"We threw them over, so I'm sure."

"Good it will make things much smoother."

What they didn't know was far off in the distance sat the men's ship. And the ship was not alone.

Woo! I finished with four mintues till school's over go me. Ok so there's two more to come. I'll post them when I can. Till then happy reading!


	19. Lifes a Bitch and So Am I

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. Sorry for the delay of chapters everyone, but I've been busy with school because my Graduation Project is due soon. Have no fear I just finished it all so I have time to type the three chapters I've been meaning to type. And there's some news! I am almost finished the story. Ok well on with the chapter.

They were nearing Tia Dalma's little island hide away and Jack seemed to be a little anxious. As they readied the longboat Kristin questioned him.

"What's the matter with you Jack? Scared of ol' Tia?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow doesn't get scared. I'm merely worried how she's goin to react ta ye. We had...a pass."

"You sure did a lot in 5 years."

Tia Dalma's hut came into view as they steered the longboat threw the winding river. Outside of the hut sat Tia Dalma on a rocker. As they got out of the longboats Tia made her way down the steps. A little too seductively, Kristin thought to herself rolling her eyes.

" 'Ello Jack Sparrow, what brings you here? Hmm and who is dis?," Tia asked eyeing Kristin up and down, green with envy.

"The future Mrs. Sparrow, thank you very much."

"Oh bugger," Jack muttered.

"I see...what is it that you want Jack Sparrow. I've helped you a lot these past years haven't I?"

"And its greatly appreciated."

"You know I need payment."

Jack fished around in his pocket and handed her a sapphire ring.

"It will do," she said placing it on one of her many jeweled fingers and heading inside.

"A little seductive in her walk aint she?"

"I told ye she would be green with envy."

Kristin looked around as they all crowded inside the small hut. Tia had various knick knacks and what nots. Tia sat at her table and waited till they'd all gathered.

"So what is it you seek?"

"The Sparrow treasure."

"Ah...someone has told you. I sense you are in danger."

"What? We shouldn't be!," Kristin exclaimed.

"Big red haired guy?," Jack asked nonchalantly.

Tia nodded. Kristin banged her fist on the table sending various items into the air and onto the floor. Tia looked down at the items and then at Kristin. Kristin really didn't care she only cared about her ship. Kristin angrily turned to Boris.

"You told me they were dead!"

"They were madam! At least we thought so. His goons were at least, he must have faked it and fooled us."

"You can say that again. We have to get back to the ship, the others can't stand him and Henri is in charge. That oaf can't do much."

"Tia just tell us where the treasure is," Jack asked as a impatient Kristin tapped her feet.

"Something close to two of you. Your thinking about it right now."

Kristin looked down at Jack's crotch as he did.

"Jack's penis is the treasure?," Kristin asked bewildered yet intrigued.

Suddenly realizing she'd insinuated that they'd been thinking of sex Kristin redden.

"I meant your...," Tia said before she was cut off by the distant sound of gun shots.

"Sorry Tia, gotta run. Thanks anyway."

They ran for the long boat and paddled as hard as they could. When the ship finally came into view the men were out numbering the man as he stood his ground.

"Stay here," Jack ordered getting up.

Kristin pulled Jack back down roughly. " Jack you are not going. You are in no condition to fight. What if your injured more seriously?"

They glanced at the ship and saw Henri stab the red head in the chest. Kristin sat there in awe.

"Well that solves the problem. I take back my comment, Henri can do some things."

Once they were back the men had just finished cleaning the mess up.

"Well men we have one danger down, but there's plenty more out there. Till we find the treasure keep a close eye. Now let's ship out!"

Kristin began to rub her temples. All this stress was taking its toll on her. Jack noticed this and appeared behind her to massage her neck. Kristin let out a terrified squeak and turned around.

"Jack! You scared me!"

"Sorry luv. You looked stress I thought I could aide you."

"I just wish it were all over. The treasure, the wedding..."

"Your anticipating the wedding night?," Jack asked grinning mischievously.

"It's a possibly," she said smiling just as mischievously as him.

Jack pulled her close to him and winced a little as she pressed against the still healing wound.

"Jack, be careful. We don't want you aching on our wedding night," she said drawing a finger down his chest and walking away. Jack exhaled slowly. He could not believe one woman could change him like this.

"She's quite a woman aint she Sparrow," Boris asked watching Kristin with Jack as she manned the wheel.

"Sorry I took her from ye mate."

"Its ok. She was in love with you long before we met. And I got Jazelle."

"Speaking of which, you gonna tell her?"

"About the prostitute?"

"You mean what prostitute?," Jack said raising an eyebrow.

"Aye," Boris said nodding getting the idea.

Kristin left the wheel to join Jack and Boris.

"What were you talking about? You look guilty."

"Just Jazelle."

"Your not going to tell her I hope. I still can't believe you did that."

"At least he didn't burn down a pub.

"That was one time! And besides, What happens in Tortuga..."

"Stays in Tortuga. We know," Boris and Jack finished for her.

"Oh you two are just hilarious," Kristin sneered.

"We didn't start the fire. No we didn't light it but we tried to fight it," Jack and Boris sang. (Props to Billy Joel for his song)

"Oh grow up!," Kristin said slamming her door shut.

Jack and Boris collapsed onto the railing. Contrary to belief having a woman on board was certainly not bad luck. It was a great source of entertainment.


	20. So many numbers!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. Sorry if these chapters I'm typing , meaning this one, the one before and the next one are short but its just how it flowed. Anyway here's chapter 19.

It had been quite a few weeks and there were no leads to the treasure. They hadn't hit danger since the men and Kristin was grateful for it. She'd kept herself busy by planning the wedding. If they could just find this treasure it would make her life easier. Feeling frustrated Kristin punched the wall leaving a hole.

"Bugger," she said examining the cut on her knuckles.

As she dabbed it with a wet cloth she noticed a glimmer in the hole.

"Probably a nail glimmering in the sun," she said as she placed a cloth over it to hide it from Jack.

They would need to fix that when they got back to Port Royal. Kristin extracted herself from the plans and went out for some fresh air. Jack stood gazing out at the sea. Kristin snuck up behind him, creeping her hands up and down his abs and chest. Feeling adventurous and naughty she creep a hand up his thigh. She could tell he was using a lot of strength to not just throw her down and shag her silly.

"Luv, if you want to keep your morals you'll have to stop," he said with a hitch in his speech.

"But its fun," she said huskily.

"In time luv," he said kissing her forehead.

Before he walked any further Kristin brought her hand back as far as she could and gave Jack's arse a good smack.

"I love you Jack," she said innocently as she run up the nets to the crows nest.

Jack shook his head.

"She's crazy, but that's why I love her," he said peering upward.

Kristin inhaled deeply, sucking in some much needed sea breeze. The sky was beautiful today. The crew, and her could use a fun day. Kristin jumped from the nest and slide down the mast. She'd spotted an island not to far off that would be perfect.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!"

The crew assembled panting from their run.

"What's the matter Capt'n?," Boris asked hunched over.

"We're having a beach day."

The crew exploded into excited chatter.

"We have the best Capt'n ever!," they said lifting her up and throwing her up and down.

"Ok! Hey! You want this day of fun then get to work. We have to get to the island first."

The men dropped her immediately and rushed to their jobs.

"Could have done that gently!," Kristin shouted rubbing her sore butt.

They reached the island in about half an hour. The crew ran off the ship like a bunch of little kids.

"What are they five?," Kristin asked turning to Jack.

"This is a first for them. They've never had a Captain treat them like this."

"I'm special I know. Now let's have a day to ourselves, Mr. Sparrow," Kristin said pulling him into the trees by his belt.

They found a little place not far from the beach. A beautiful 10 foot tall waterfall stood in their view.

"Let's jump off it."

"Come again?"

"Oh come on Jack, be adventurous," she said seizing his shirt.

"I am adventurous...I just like to live."

"Fine, I'll do it myself!"

Kristin stripped free of her shirt, breeches, and boots and climbed the rocks. After taking a running start she jumped.

"Cannonball!"

Jack was to busy staring at her body to notice the wave she had produced. Before he could move out of the way the wave hit him right in the face.

"Oops..," Kristin said hiding in the water with only her head in view.

"I'll give you oops," Jack said throwing his shirt, breeches and boots with hers.

Kristin let out a screech and dove under. Jack caught ahold of her and they surfaced.

"I love you?"

Jack choose that moment when they were close to spit water in her face. The look of shock on her face was to good to refuse a laugh. Jack let her go and tried to stifle his laughter.

"You arsehole! That was so gross!"

She jumped onto Jack pinning him to the sand.

"But you love me anyway."

Kristin laid down on his chest. As they were entrapped in their moment Kristin heard the sound of running feet.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me! We can't have one day alone?"

"Come on," Jack said pulling her into the water.

Kristin tried to talk but all that came out was bubbles. Then she saw where Jack was taking her. It was a little cave under the waterfall. Once they were inside the cave Jack pulled her from the water.

"Now we can be alone," Jack said pulling her close.

In the distance Kristin noticed writing...no numbers on the wall.

"What's that," she asked as she pulled herself from Jack.

Kristin approached the wall and she began to understand it had to be a message. But it was entirely all in numbers.

"Jack come look at this."

Jack looked closely at the wall.

"I'm at a lost luv."

Kristin made a mental note of the number in her head. She'd have to write it down as soon as they got back to the ship. Jack suddenly began to walk away from her.

"Jack?"

She followed him to another place on the wall. On a protruding twig sat a sapphire necklace. Jack removed it and turned it over and over examining it.

"KCS?"

Kristin took the necklace from his hand. The initials didn't register in her mind, but the imprint of a tiny Sparrow did.

"Jack! Do you know what this means?," she said as excitement filled her every pore.

"No..."

"Did you not see this bird Jack? It's a Sparrow and if I'm correct, this was your mothers," she took a quick breath before continuing, " Jack this means the treasure is near! We've found it!"

Jack turned from his spot and began to search the corridors of the cave.

"Same old greedy Sparrow. Don't worry I'll tell the crew."

While Jack searched around Kristin found a way out that lead to the top of the falls. Below it the men relaxed in the water.

"Hey boys! Guess what! We found it!"

The men all stumbled out of the water to get to her. However, once they made it to the top Jack came out looking somber.

"Don't be to excited. There's nothing there. If we could decipher the message we'd have a better understanding. Here luv, take the necklace."

Kristin could tell this treasure was more than a treasure to Jack. It was a last connection that he'd have to his parents.

"Boys let's head back. I believe we've got a lead."

Feeling frustrated the day was cut short, but excited about the lead everyone headed back. Once they were back on the ship Kristin wrote down the numbers. Once she was done she stared down at the numbers before her.(You don't have to read the next part unless you'd like to try and solve the message if you choose to try and solve the answer is in the next chapter)

9 14

20 8 5 19 5

23 1 12 12 19

25 15 21

8 15 16 5

20 15

6 9 14 4

20 18 5 1 19 21 18 5

6 15 18

25 5

8 1 22 5

18 5 1 4

20 8 5

13 1 16.

2 21 20

9 6

25 15 21

20 1 11 5

1

12 15 15 11

1 18 15 21 14 4

9 20 19

14 15 20

20 15

2 5

6 15 21 14 4.

20 8 5

19 16 1 18 18 15 23

20 18 5 1 19 21 18 5

19 16 1 18 18 15 23

20 18 5 1 19 21 18 5

19 21 18 5

8 9 4 5 19

23 9 20 8 9 15

1

16 12 1 3 5

25 15 21 4

14 5 22 5 18

20 8 9 14 11.

9 20' 19

23 15' 15 4,

9 20' 19

13 1 7 8 1 14 25

1 14 4 8 1 19

3 12 15 20 8 5

15 6

22 9 15 12 5 20.

20 8 9 19

9 19

1 12 12

25 15' 12 12

11 14 15 23

6 15 18 5 22 5 18 13 15 18 5.

Kristin read and re-read the numbers and could not figure out what they meant. Frustrated she took the paper to her bed. The cloth over the hole fluttered in the afternoon breeze coming from her window. Jack sat on the bed lost in thought. Kristin looked once more at the paper. Nothing.

"I can't figure it out."

Just then a gust of window blew through the window. The cloth over the hole flew from the wall and onto the floor.

"What's that hole fro---- is there something glimmering in there?"

Jack got up and peered inside the hole.

"I punched it the other day. Its probably a nail."

Kristin walked over to where Jack stood. The look of shocked was plastered onto his face.

"That aint no nail luv, look."

Kristin looked at what Jack was pointing at. Kristin now wore the same look Jack had. In the wall sat a tiny little safe. They'd found the treasure. Jack nudged her for the key. Kristin fumbled with the latch and then slowly turned the key in the lock. The safe clicked and Kristin and Jack took in the beauty of the treasure.


	21. I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters.

Kristin and Jack began to take the treasure out of the safe to see what had been left. As Kristin was taking the last of it out she realized what the message was. Odd time to realize, Kristin thought.

"Jack the message! I know what it is. The numbers correspond with the letters of the alphabet. A is 1, B is 2 and so on. I have to find that paper."(Btw the idea for this came from Tanith Lee's book Piractica I highly recommend you read it...anyway back to the story)

Kristin shuffled threw the papers on her desk. Finally she found the paper with the numbers. She wrote the letters of the alphabet and there numbers and got to work. About half an hour later she had cracked the code.

"In these walls you hope to find the treasure for ye have read the map. But if you take a look around its not to be found. The Sparrow treasure hides within a place you'd never think. Its wood, its mahogany, and has clothe of violet. This is all you'll know forever more."

"And all these means...? What do those last lines mean?"

Kristin re-read the message to herself. Then she got it.

"Jack you idiot! What's a ship made of?"

"Wood."

"What type of wood is mine made of."

"Mahogany...what are you getting at?"

Kristin rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Jack go look at the sails."

Jack peered out the window. "There violet."

"Which means..."

Jack stood there thinking. Finally Kristin had enough.

"This ship was your parents you idiot!"

"The Monroe's must have brought it back and given it to your parents. But why didn't they destroy it?"

"That's what I'd like to know. It's the only mystery now."

Kristin suddenly jumped from her spot and tackled Jack.

"You know what this means!?!?!"

"I'm getting shagged tonight?"

"No! Soon though," said she tracing a finger down his chest.

"Then what does it mean luv, because I think my reason sounds pretty good."

"We can get married with no more troubles in our way."

"Do we really hav' ta?"

"Jack I can't deprive my parents and friends of this occasion. And we won't shag till it happens."

"Bugger."

Without warning Kristin jumped from her spot on Jack and rushed to the door.

"Easy on the good luv!," Jack said holding his wound.

"Sorry! I have to tell the crew!"

Kristin ran out onto the deck causing the men to glance up from their work.

"We found it!"

The crew looked bewildered. Kristin sighed and rolled her eyes. I'm surrounded by idiots , she thought to herself.

"The treasure you idiots."

The crew dropped their stuff like it were on fire and crowded around her.

"Where?"

"In the ship."

"Ma'am how'd you figure this out?"

A hole in my wall. Jack saw it glimmer and it turns out it was a safe."

The crew pushed past her to get into her room. To stop herself from being trampled by the stampede she jumped back slamming herself into the door.

"Bloody hell!"

Once she entered her room she noticed the men eyeing the jewels.

"Take anything and your dead," Kristin said pulling her sword out in one quick movement.

Jack had the safe in the wall and was placing the jewels back in.

"Now get prepared men. We're going to Port Royal for a wedding!"

The crew cheered and began to start their task again. Jack came up to Kristin and wrapped his arm around her to bring her close.

"I am the luckiest man."

"Really?"

"Aren't you the luckiest woman?"

"Maybe."

"That hurts luv," he said placing a hand to his heart.

"You know I am. Ok, I need to finish my planning. If you need you I'll come find you."

Jack made a mental note to himself to keep himself well hidden.

"And if you even try to hide I will castrate you before you can say enuich."

"Damn..."

"Can't slip by me Sparrow. Remember who was the hide and go seek champ in our day."

With that said Kristin locked herself in her room. She finally emerged hours later in search of food. As she rummaged in the storage she decided to settled upon an apple. Climbing back up to her cabin she mumbled things about Jack.

"I swear he's going to set it all up. I planned it all, god forbid he could do anything. All men are good for are sex and reproduction...and the occasional good conversation."

"Is that so?"

Kristin screamed and dropped her apple. It rolled across the floor to a pair of boots. Kristin glared at Jack.

"How'd it go?"

"Oh don't even. I just spent 5 hours planning our wedding, with no help! How do you think it went?

"Do you need help?"

"Why didn't you offer earlier! OOOO Jack Sparrow!"

"Now, now luv. Let's be rational," Jack said backing away up the stairs.

"I'll show you rational. Bloody pirate!," she said chasing him up the stairs.

"Mad-woman! Mad-woman!"

"Jack get back here!"

"No!"

"You are such a child!"

The crew watched the two run around the deck. This was some much needed entertainment.

"And their getting married," Henri questioned Boris.

"Opposites attract Henri," Boris answered as they watched the two climb up to the crows nest.

"Come on luv, I'm sorry."

"You ask me if I need help when I finish! You lazy, arrogate...remind me what I see in you?"

Jack pulled her into a heated kiss. Kristin melted into it.

"Oh yea...that. I'm sorry Jack. Its just been a stressful few weeks. I mean my parents and friends don't even now about this wedding yet. Nor do the Monroe's."

"Do they have to be there?"

"Jack they raised you!"

"Fine..."

"You can't hold a grudge forever. Its in the past. I took you back didn't I?"

"I didn't kill your parents."

"You killed my heart."

"Fine, fine. I get it. I'll tell them when we get there. How long anyway?"

Kristin took the map from and walking Boris.

"About...oh a few hours."

"What a joy."

"Oh grow up."

"I am grown!"

"You sure don't act like it," she said starting to walk away.

"Well if I don't act like it..."

Kristin did not like how this was going. She turned slowly and regretted doing so. Jack sat there sucking his thumb.

"Jack wants milky!," he said reaching for her boobs.

Kristin grabbed them protectively. It was quite funny hearing this. A baby would sounded cute, but with Jack's rough voice...its was just creepy.

"Jack I get it! Stop," Kristin said not able to keep the laughter in.

"Land ho!"

Already. I must have guess wrong, thought Kristin. She turned to see her home. No matter what she always missed it. It was good to be back.


	22. A wedding and a Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. Guess what!?! Its finished! I wrote the final chapter of the story a few weeks ago. Sad I know...you have no idea what it was like to finish it. I couldn't believe that this story, which I've worked on since January is done. 5 months...but I had fun. Three more chapters to type. Here I go. Oh and if you haven't seen POTC 3 be warned there's a spoiler. And sorry I've taken so long to post. I just haven't hand the oomph to do it. But here it is chapter 21.

The crew walked around Port Royal in awe. Kristin had forgotten this was the first read town, other than Tortuga that they'd really been in. When they reached her and Jack's houses their jaws seemed to have dropped to the ground.

"Ye lived here? Both of you were all hootiy- toytiy?," Henri asked imitation of "hootiy toytiy" and all.

"Any why is that hard to believe?," Kristin asked eyeing him down.

"No reason."

"Ok then," Kristin said making her way to the door.

"You have to tell the Monroe's Jack."

"Do I hav ta?"

"Jack..."

"Fine...crimy...pushy woman," he said grumpily walking a few feet away.

Jack made it quick and grimaced as Mrs. Monroe hugged him. He said his good byes and made his way back. Kristin had to feel sorry for the woman. Sure she killed his real parents but at least she spared him and raised him. Kristin used the brass knocker and waited for her parents to answer. A few minutes later her mother swung the door open.

"Sweety! Your back! Your safe...how'd it go?"

Kristin produced the tiny little safe from her satchel. Her mother quickly grabbed it and ushered them inside.

"Hunny you don't know who's watching!"

"Mum its ok. Those men are long gone."

Her mother relaxed a little and handed the box back.

"Where was it?"

"Your not going to believe me, but it was on our ship. We believe the Monroe's gave you The Sparrow's ship."

"Oh my...I...I can't believe it was right under our noses."

"Believe me, we were just as shocked. Oh and speaking of shock let's find dad and sit down. We have something to tell you."

They followed her mother into the den where her father was crouched over paperwork. When they entered he jumped from his seat.

"Jack me boy! Kristin! Your back safe. How'd it go?"

"We found it on our ship dad, but we have something to tell you. Please sit."

Her parents took a seat on the couch and glanced at each other anxiously. Kristin began to feel nervous. She kept her hands behind her back fiddling with the ring.

"Ok well, while we were out searching, something happened..."

"YOUR PREGNANT! Oh Harold! We're going to be grandparents!"

"Esmeralda let the girl finish. Go on sweety."

"Mother no! At least not yet. I was going to say Jack proposed. We're getting married and we're hoping to have it here."

"Oh hunny! Absolutely! We'd love for you to have it here. When is it?"

"I was hoping to have it in about 3 weeks."

"Yes, yes, we must plan. There's the cake, dress," her mother began.

"Mom...calm down. I have it all planned. Relax! I just need to get the dress and cake. Jack is in charge of suits."

Her mother sat there dumbfounded.

"Well...alright. Let's see the ring."

Kristin flashed the ancient ring.

"Its beautiful."

Kristin smiled admiringly at the ring.

"Let's gather up Elizabeth and Jazelle. We'll find you a dress today! Harold take Jack and the boys to get suits."

"One problem Will is uh...not around."

"Where is he? He can't make it to the wedding?"

"Well you see, he's kinda of the Flying Dutchman's captain."

"But I thought..."

"He's dead, Will stabbed his heart, so he became the Captain. Tha's the legend."

"Oh, well alright. What about Gibbs?"

"Sent 'im a letter this morning. I know his size."

"Alright. Let's go! I need to find myself a dress!"

Kristin and her mother left to gather Elizabeth and Jazelle. Both squealed with excitement at the news. As they sat in a dress shop all they could do was gossip.

"Will never gave me a ring... but we technically weren't properly married."

"Boris as'nt given me one.. I don't mind."

Kristin held her tongue. She couldn't tell Jazelle about the prostitute. Why mess up their love? They were happy and there was no sense in ruining it. Kristin took the dress she had just tried on off and cast it aside with the other rejects. They'd been in this store for over an hour and nothing. Quite frankly Kristin was really aggravated.

"Nothings right! I should just go naked!"

Jazelle stood and pulled Kristin down from the stand.

"As must as Jack vould love it, I vill elp! I am a dress zealor it is my duty. I ave zee eye. Come vith me," Jazelle said pulling her to a back room much to the salespersons protest.

Jazelle glared at the salesperson angerily. "Ow dare you keep dresses like zes idden! You are one lousy zaleswomen!," Jazelle said plucking a dress down from the rack.

"Ere, tries zes one."

Kristin put the dress on and stepped out to view herself in the mirror. Judgeing from the faces of Elizabeth and her mother it had to be good. Kristin closed her eyes as she stepped up and then finally reopened them.

"Jazelle! You are amazing! Its perfect! How much?"

"50000 pounds."

Kristin's breath hitched. "Excuse me?"

"You can't pay it, you don't buy it," the saleswoman said coming to take the dress back.

Kristin's mother stood and pushed the women's hand away.

"She will be buying it," her mother said opening her purse.

"Mum..."

"Its no problem, it's the wedding gift from your father and me."

They paid for the dress and had it packaged. Kristin was so full of happiness she thought she'd burst. In only a few weeks she'd be Mrs. Jack Sparrow. If only those weeks could come sooner.

The weeks would soon come soon enough. Finally it was the night before the wedding and Kristin was finishing the cake with her mother. The two of them were covered head to toe in flour, icing, among other ingredients. It was now midnight as they observed their work.

"Not bad if I do say so myself."

"Let's sneak a piece."

"Mum no!"

"I know! I know! Oh my look at the time! Hun go to bed, I'll clean up."

"Thanks mum...for everything."

"No problem sweety."

Kristin feel asleep feeling the nervousness that all brides do.

The next morning Kristin sat before her vanity. Her stomach was in knots from the nerves. 5 minutes before the ceremony her mother came in.

"Ready?"

"I guess."

"You have cold feet, all brides do."

"Its just that, I still worry. Jack assures me nothing will happen. Ok, I'm ready."

Her mother lead her down the stairs and through the kitchen. Her father stood by the back door. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Dad...," she said rubbing it away.

"My little girl...Come on, let's give you away."

The doors were pulled open and everyone stood. Kristin stared right at Jack.

He had cleaned up well. She had, had to stop her mother from shaving his beard. That was a part of him she couldn't let ho. Her parents kissed each other her cheeks and sat down. Jack lifted the veil and his breath caught.

"Beautiful."

"Ravishing," Kristin said looking him up and down. Boy was she horny right now, to bad people were around or she'd shag Jack right now.

They listened to the priest as he recited what he had to. Then it was time to recite the vows they had written last night. Kristin decided to go first.

"Jack, we have been through some...rough...tiring...times. We have know each other all our live...and," Kristin had to stop to regain herself. She had not let these emotions out for quite some time. Once she regained composure she restarted, "You hurt me for some of that time, and I thought our love was over. But you fought me, my heart, all of me to gain me back. Needless to say I lost, you won. We have our times, but I believe we can pull through."

Kristin wiped away the tears. When she looked up to hear Jack's vowels she was surprised to see a shine in Jack's eyes. Never had anyone made Jack Sparrow emotional. Kristin smiled triumphantly, I'll go down in history, she thought to herself. If only Jack didn't have blackmail on her. Jack cleared his throat and began.

"Kristin, this, well... Ok I'm not good at this writing or speaking my feeling stuff as ye know. I'll just say this, you know I care and always will. Those whores in Tortuga? They meant nothing to me. I only was with them because I wanted you. Selfish, yes and I could have came back, but I believe what happened, happened. Let's forget the past and embrace the future. Savvy?"

"Savvy," Kristin said laughing while tears raced down her face.

Sure it wasn't as meaningful as hers but it hit her in the heart.

"Well then, kiss the bride."

Kristin jumped into Jack's arms and the family's erupted into cheers.

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Jack Sparrow."

"I love the sound of that," Kristin whispered into Jack's ear.

"Aye me too."

Later at the tavern Kristin danced with Elizabeth and Jazelle. Jack sat with his whatever pint of rum of the night. Kristin laughed to herself, because even her Mrs. Prim and Proper mother was drunk.

"Hunny I love you! I hope for happiness and...So when are you shagging him?"

"Mother!"

"I know you want that body!"

"Father, I think its time for mum to go home."

Her father glanced in their direction and nodded.

"Well see you when you get back. And don't worry the crew will be safe."

"Thanks dad, I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Once her parents had left Kristin waltzed over to Jack. She straddled his hips and whispered in his ear. Jack jumped from his seat and took her hand.

"Well mates its been nice talking to ye. I'll see ye when we get back."

They ran out of the tavern and down to the docks. Jack pulled her off the ground in one swift movement and carried her aboard. He kicked the door open and placed her on the bed. Once Jack sat on the bed however Kristin got up and went over to the bathroom.

"One moment."

The door clicked shut and Kristin faced the mirror. She took a deep breath and clutched the sink. How could she be nervous now? Of all times...she was going to give herself up to Jack, the man she'd pinned for 17 years. Kristin stripped free of the dress and placed it on the tub. This was crazy. She loved Jack and hell she wanted him...badly. Kristin through the door open startling Jack. Kristin stood infront of Jack as he grinned at her near nakedness. Kristin grinned as well as she pushed him down onto the pillows. Just as he was about to speak Kristin kissed him with such force he lost all train of thought. No more words were spoken till the wee early hours.

Jack and Kristin returned from their honeymoon a fortnight later(2 weeks for those who aren't sure). Needless to say they hadn't seen much of the outside world the whole time. Being home would be much different than the ship. As they entered Kristin's house everyone they knew greeted them.

"How was it?," Elizabeth asked.

"Really Lizzie...you can't guess," Jazelle snickered.

Kristin turned several shades of red and cleared her throat. "It was nice, Jazelle cork it," she said seeing her friend giggling.

Jazelle stifled the laughter with her hand.

"Excuse us, we have to unpack."

Upon reaching her room Kristin was shocked. It was the same as how she'd left it.

"Apparently mum's let go."

Kristin threw her bag down and immediately after the bag hit the floor Kristin did too. Kristin clung to her stomach as it rejected her breakfast.

"Luv? Are ye ok?"

Kristin didn't want to speak. She feared breakfast would spew out, she simply shook her head and her trash can. The contents of her stomach fell into the basket.

"Mrs. Brisbane! Help!"

The sound of several foot steps stomping up the stairs echoed from the hall. It increased the pounding in Kristin's head.

"What's wrong?"

Kristin ducked her head into the basket once more.

"Tha."

Mrs. Brisbane lifted her daughter onto her bed. It seemed like now her stomach was content.

"Everyone out! That includes you Jack."

Once everyone was out Mrs. Brisbane shut the door.

"I have a feeling you know why your sick."

"Possibly."

"When should you have had it?"

"Last week."

"You have to tell him."

"Can I regain a stomach first?"

Her mother just smiled as she opened the door to let Jack in.

"Did ye find out what' wrong?"

"Yes."

"Did someone do this to ye? I'll kill em!"

"Yes someone did," Kristin said trying not to laugh. This was fun.

"Who! I'll throttle em!"

"Oh really? You'll throttle yourself?"

"I did this to you?"

Kristin had to laugh now. Then she touched Jack's arm to calm him.

"Yes Jack, I'm pregnant."


	23. A little bundle of joy turns into chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters.

Jack sat on the bed stunned.

"How did this happen?"

"Well you see Jack, when a man and a woman..."

"Oh your just havin a ball aren't ye?"

"A spectacular one."

They were silent for a few minutes before Jack spoke again.

"So I'm going to be a father? Ha, imagine that. Captain Jack Sparrow a father. I beat it's a boy. It will be just like me."

"It's a girl, I can feel it. And if it were a boy is most certainly won't be like you. I won't allow it."

"Your not even a week pregant! How can ye tell?"

"Its an instinct. I bet you 20 shillings it's a girl."

"Fine! 20 shillings it's a boy."

Months past and Jack couldn't wait for the baby to just be born. Kristin had him all over the town to get her food. Her mother hadn't wanted them at sea without a doctor so Jack had to disguise himself. He was a wanted man after all. After getting the chocolate, peanut butter, pecan cookies from the bakery Jack trudged on home.

"Few more weeks and I'm free. Come on son save your ol' dad."

"You mean daughter."

Jack sighed as he looked up upon his very pregnant wife. The weight she's gained had begun to faze Jack less and less. Kristin waddled down the steps to retrieve the cookies. Before Jack noticed, the cookies were all gone but three.

"Bloody ell woman!"

"What?," kristin said with a cookie still in her mouth.

"Nothing," Jack sighed.

"Oh I'm meeting Elizabeth and Jazelle for lunch. Be back later," she said shoving the box into his arms again.

"You just ate a box of cookies."

"Eating for two!"

"May the lord Neptune have pity on my soul."

"What was that?"

"Nothing luv!"

Jack watched her waddle away and cursed his penis for being so horny. "See what you got us into?"

Jack gazed down at the cookies and took one. Why not enjoy the food while he could. There was no telling when he'd get to relax again.

Down at the Golden Tea Kettle Kristin had ordered basically the whole menu. The whole menu.

"I wasn't like that with little William."

"Yeah about that? When were you gonna tell me?"

"Well with Will's position and all...I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"Vow I just can't vait to be pregant! I vant to eat like that. If only Boris vould propose."

"I can't believe my boobs. Being pregant has its perks. Oh and I suggest I'd get Boris to be more honest before marriage...oops," Kristin said her eyes going wide with fear. Damn pregnancy seemed to make her more honest.

"Vhat? Vhy? Vhat appened?"

Kristin stuffed food in her mouth. "Nothing," which came out like moo-fing.

"Kriston! Vhat appened? I'm your friend you can't help a friend?"

Kristin swallowed. "He slept with a prostitute," she mumbled into her hand.

"Vhat?"

"He slept with a prostitute."

"He vhat?!?!? I told 'im I had been urt by the very ting before! Ow could e!"

"Don't tell him I told! Please! Just forget I told you. He told me he regretted it afterwards." Which was a lie but Jazelle didn't need to know that.

"E did? Vell...ok I'll forgive and forget."

"Goo-ahh. Omg!," Kristin said clutching her stomach.

"Kriston! Are you alright? Is it ze baby?"

"Ahhh, I think she's coming."

Elizabeth lifted Kristin's skirt. "Her water broke. She's in labor."

Kristin wailed causing stares. The two woman lifted her up and helped her walk home. Kristin continued to wail, and it echoed throughout the streets. Jack ran out of the house as soon as he heard the wails.

"What in blazes is going on?"

"Your child want to come early," Elizabeth said casting a glance at Jack as they rushed Kristin inside.

Jack stood their, eyes wide.

"Don't just stand zhere! Get the doctor!," Jazelle said running to find Mrs. Brisbane.

Mrs.Brisbane came running out of the kitchen. The men poked there heads out of the den to see what the commotion was about.

"What is that racket?," Henri asked glancing up the stairs.

"Jack Sparrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why'd you do this to me! I'll kill you!"

"I take it the Mrs. Is having the baby?," Boris questioned.

"Right you are mate."

Jack waited with the others for over an hour. Precisely two hours later after many threats to his penis he heard a baby cry. Mrs. Brisbane appeared in the doorway.

"Jack your daughter wants to meet you."

There goes 20 shillings, Jack thought. As he approached the room his heart couldn't help but soften. A little pink bundle clung on to Kristin.

"Hello Jack, come meet our daughter. Oh and I do believe you owe me 20 shillings."

"I was hoping you'd forget tha over the pain."

"You wish."

Kristin handed the bundle to Jack and a tear feel down his cheek.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Or is Jack Sparrow crying?"

"This never gets out."

"She has your eyes and nose," Kristin said smoothing out the baby's hair.

"No you eyes."

"Yours."

"Yours."

Kristin sighed and took a mental image. It was just to sweet to forget. This would be the only time Jack Sparrow would cry and she was the only witness.

"She needs a name Jack."

"Liliana."

"Jack how'd you come up with that? Its beautiful."

"I have no clue actually."

"That doesn't surprise me. As long as it wasn't a whore."

"I'll never let you out of my sight, my little Lily."

With the baby in Jack's hands, Kristin surrender to sleep.

After a few weeks with the baby Kristin decided it was time to take her to sea. One day, a year later Kristin stood with her crew behind her waiting. They'd gained a few additions Elizabeth and Little Will, and Jazelle. Jazelle had confided in her that she wanted to keep an eye on Boris. It was her fault, Kristin thought. But Jazelle had deserved to know.

"Oh sweety be careful with her. And be careful with yourself. All of you," Mrs.Brisbane said peering behind Kristin.

"Yes ma'am," they all chanted in unison.

"Alright now go. We'll miss you all."

Kristin gather her satchel and they headed to the docks. As they approached the ship Kristin felt wrong about not saying good bye to the Monroe's. It was Jack's wish not to have them in Liliana's life, it just didn't seem right.

"I'm sorry Lily...someday you'll know your other family."

Once they had made it out of Port Royal Kristin handed Liliana to Jack.

"Ok men! New rules! With a baby on board we have to change things."

The men groaned and Kristin glared at each of them. They were silenced once more.

"As I was saying. Do not try to throw her over. Babies cry deal with it. And two we'll have to be quieter."

The men discussed this and finally nodded in agreement. Henri raised a hand.

"Yes Henri?"

"May I hold her?"

Kristin was stunned, but handed Liliana over to Henri. She could see the regret of leaving that woman behind in Tortuga.

"I should have helped her. It wasn't right."

"Its ok Henri. What happens in Tortuga stays in Tortuga, remember?"

Kristin regretted saying this soon after she had. Boris seemed shifty and Jazelle's nose twitched. Not a good sign. Both regained composure before ether noticed any change.

"What happened in Tortuga?"

"Nothing!," they all shouted.

"Sorry I asked."

"Pub burner," Jack coughed.

"Percy."

Everyone began to laugh. Jack glared at all of them and they got the message, keep quiet. Liliana began to cry fiercely. She squirmed in Henri's arms, and Henri made a face and held her out.

"It reeks!"

"**She** has a name and she probably needs a change. Jack come on, you need to learn."

"But..."

"Jack..."

"Crimmy, this isn't a good day."

Kristin stopped and tensed. Jack backed away. Mrs. Brisbane had warned him of mood swings.

"I love you? I'm coming? Breath?"

"Honestly...men."

Kristin placed little Lily down on the bed. She took the diaper off which caused Jack to back himself into a wall.

"Tha's vile!"

"Are you watching?"

"I'm trying."

Kristin took a clothes pin and closed Jacked nose.

"Problem solved. Now watch."

From the looks of it, it was easy. The smell was what Jack had to get around. Once Kristin finished Liliana giggled.

"Nice and fresh now aren't we," Kristin said lifting her up.

"Daaa," she said pointing at Jack.

The couple glanced at one another then Liliana.

"She didn't just?"

"She couldn't have. She's a month old."

"Daaa!," she said grabbing for Jack.

Kristin handed her over and watched as Liliana hugged Jack.

"Daaa."

"We have a baby genius in our hands."

"Let's keep it to ourselves. Your crazy enough," Kristin said.

They were on the water longer than usual as they sailed into Tortuga. An unexpected storm had blow them off course. Kristin angerily walked off the ship.

"Damn weather."

Liliana giggled in her carrier. She clearly enjoyed the life on the sea.

"Our daughter is defiantly a Sparrow. She loves it out here."

Jack glanced down at his giggling daughter. "Tha's my girl."

Kristin made sure as they walked the streets, to not pass _the pub_. Sure it was a year ago but they could still harbor anger.

"No remember, we can't burn anything down this time," Jack whispered in her ear.

"Oh your too funny," Kristin said smacking him in the chest.

"You just had bring it up."

"Just shut it Percy."

Jack's mouth stayed shut from that moment on. Once the supplies they needed were bought Kristin left Elizabeth with Liliana. She didn't want to drink and agreed to watch her.

"Bye sweety. Thanks again. We'll be back before midnight."

Kristin skipped down the plank into Jack's arms.

"Wooo Tortuga!"

"Get the hoses mates, we made need em."

"Oh your just hilarious!"

They entered a pub and found a table.

"Drinks are on me boys!"

The crew cheered and pulled mugs from passing trays. Kristin grabbed two and handed Jack one.

"Now luv, we can't be drinking to much. We have Liliana now."

"We meaning me? You should watch it too," Kristin said prodding him in the chest with a finger.

Jack shrugged and downed all his rum. Kristin raised an eyebrow and downed hers.

"Bet you can't resist another," Kristin challenged.

"Deal. Bet you can't."

"Deal, let the games begin."

Kristin watched as Jack eyed the passing rum. Kristin was content with one but Jack clearly wasn't.

"You want it."

"I'm not listening."

"Cool, frothing, heavenly rum."

"La la la, I can't hear you."

"It melts down your throat. Quenches..."

"Oh bugger," Jack said pulling a mug off a tray.

"I win!," Kristin said in a sing song tone.

The rest of the night was uneventful. On the return trip however, was quite a different story. Boris made the mistake of glancing at a prostitute with a child. Jazelle snapped.

"Vous ignorant, porc vaniteux! Comment défi vous! Prenez l'anneau de la promesse! Je crache sur vous!," Jazelle spat and then took off at a run. (Translation: You ignorant, conceited pig! How dare you! Take the ring of promise! I spit on you!)

"Jazelle? Wait! What's wrong?," Boris asked running to catch up.

"Vhat's wrong? Oh Boris Shackles...You knew I vas cheated on before and I find out you ave done it to me. Now you glance in the presence of me at a prostitute! Vous êtes saleté sous mes dispositifs d'accrochage de Boris Shackles.(Translation: You are dirt under my feet Boris Shackles.)

Boris turned toward Kristin, the hurt showing in his eyes. She had stabbed him in the back...big time.

"Boris...I...it slipped..."

Boris shook his head and walked away. A few of her men followed him.

"Forget them Capt'n," Henri said.

It was surprising to see Henri stay, but hey Kristin was happy with whoever did.

"Well men it will be harder, but we can do it! Let's ship out."

When they reached the ship Kristin found Jazelle crying in a corner. Kristin motioned for Jack to tend to Liliana. He nodded and left them alone.

"Jazelle?"

"Kriston? Vhy did e do zes! I loved 'im! And he just goes and rip my 'eart out."

"Jazelle, I'm so sorry. I thought he was better than that."

"It is on Kriston. I just feel...," Jazelle couldn't get it out because she started to cry once more.

"Jazelle... La vie comme un voyage de pêche. Vous voulez tous les poissons en mer. Mais parfois lecrochet ne se tient pas dessus mais un jour où il," Kristin said. (Translation: Life is like a fishing trip. You want all the fish in the sea. But sometimes the hook doesn't hold on, but one day it will.)

"Merci Kriston."

"Pas de problem, Jazelle." (Translation: No problem)

Kristin helped her to her room and gave her a hug.

"I'll be there for you when you need me."

"Merci."

Kristin quitely closed the door to her room as she entered. When she turned around her heart melted. Liliana rested on Jack's chest. Kristin plucked her off and placed her in her crib.

"Goodnight sweet Lily. I love you."

Kristin undressed and climbed into bed. Her life couldn't be more content.

Kristin awokr with a start as the ship shook. Liliana wailed in her crib.

"Sssh, its ok. What the hell was that?"

Jack glanced out the window. "We're under attack."

"Your kidding me? By who?"

"Your not going to believe this..."

"Jack who?"

"Boris."

Dun dun dun! Gasp! Anyway one more chapter after this! So sad I know...


	24. It all comes to an end

Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or its characters. O.O! Last chapter! OOOO! I hope you enjoyed the story. **And please read my message at the end. **

Kristin stood shell shocked. The shock must have really gotten to her because he knees wobbled and she dropped to the floor.

"How? Why? I don't understand...he was my friend. Is he letting a mistake ruin it all?"

"I don't know luv, you did ruin his life live a bit. What are were gonna do with Lily?"

Kristin glanced at their little girl as Jack bounced her on his knee to calm her. Kristin snapped back to reality as the door slammed against the wall.

"Kristin give Liliana to me, I will hide with her in the storage."

Kristin stood and took her precious baby from Jack. Somewhere inside of her didn't feel good about this attack so she hugged and kissed her darling daughter. The tears were hard to fight back but Kristin held them in.

"I love you sweetheart," she said handing her over.

"Kristin don't worry nothing will happen," Elizabeth reassured her friend before running out.

Kristin ran to the doorway and watched as Elizabeth disappeared with her daughter. Kristin couldn't take it anymore and started to sob uncontrollably. Jack held on to her and shook her a bit.

"Snap out of it! We can fight him!"

"I can't help it Jack! I have no clue what he's capable of!"

"If he's a true friend he'll stop and forgive you."

Kristin wiped her eyes and regained composure. With a quick change Kristin was ready with her gun and sword. She ran with Jack hand in hand to the deck. Boris and the crew he'd stolen from her stop on deck. The fear melted away and was replaced with anger.

"What is wrong with you!?!?!?!?!?!? I thought you were my friend Boris!"

"Friends don't ruin your life twice, you stupid wench!"

Jack lunged forward, but Kristin stopped him. "This is between the two of us Jack, bud out," she whispered in his ear.

"This is munity!"

"Do you think we care? Kristin Brisbane you robbed me of love twice! Now I'm going to rob you our yours forever!"

No one saw it coming but Boris pulled a pistol out and fired before any one could stop him. A single silver bullet pierced Kristin in the chest( Thought it was Jack didn't you). Kristin touched the spot and looked down at the blood. Kristin shook her head in pity at Boris before her stamina began to fall. Things became dizzy and Kristin dropped to the deck. Boris and his crew fled leaving Kristin's to stare in shock. Jack kneeled down before Kristin.

"Kristin! Come on! You will not neglect your crew and family. Liliana and I need you! Savvy?"

"Jack...," Kristin's vocie said coming out very faint.

"We can turn back to Tortuga were not far. Your not going to die."

"Its to late Jack.. I can feel myself dying."

"No!"

By now Elizabeth had ventured from her hiding space with Liliana. She looked around and knew from the somber looks that it was not good.

"What's wrong?"

Jack couldn't speak, he was to angry. No one could talk. Jazelle was the only one to step up.

"Boris...e...e...e shot er! E shot Kriston! It es my fault! I should ave stayed vith 'im. Zhen e would ave never done zis."

Elizabeth almost dropped Liliana in shock. She snapped out of it and readjusted the baby.

"Let me see my baby," Kristin said softy.

Kristin's vocie was growing fainter by the minute. Elizabeth tentatively placed the little girl in Kristin's arms.

"I'll never get to see you grow. Never hear your words. I'm sorry little Lily. Mummy loves you and always will, in here," she said using what strength she had to tap her baby's chest. Liliana took ahold of it and looked at it. "You probably can't understand all this, but one day you will. Jack please give her my necklaces and ring. I love you too, so much, I'm sorry."

Elizabeth took Liliana back as Kristin shut her eyes and breathed her last breath. The crew stood around their beloved Captain.

"She was the best Captain we evr had," Henri said solemnly.

Jack's hand balled up into a fist. "She's not dead."

"Is he mental?," Henri asked.

Jack tapped Kristin once, with no response. It was no use, he'd lost her.

"DAMN YOU BORIS SHACKLES!"

The crew looked around, a little uncomfortable. Henri dared to talk to Jack.

"Sir what are we doing with the body? We can't keep her on ship. Emotions and diseases..."

"She's want to be in the water. She can go to Will's crew."

"He will be good to her," Elizabeth said.

Jack took the necklaces and rings before they took her. He placed them in a pocket for when Liliana was older and stepped back.Henri and a few others lifted their Captain and were about to drop her in when Henri stopped them.

"We can't throw her. She should be lowered."

They all nodded and gathered ropes. Once she was secure they lowered her down till she hit the water then they let go off the ropes. Liliana squirmed in Elizabeth's arms. Jack took her and leaned over the railing.

"Ma!!!," Liliana said trying to get free.

"Lily no!," Jack said holding her close. He would not lose her too.

Liliana squirmed and kicked. Jack tried to calm her but with no prevail. Once Kristin was submerged she stopped and stared at the water.

"Ma...," she said questioningly pointing at the water.

"Yes...ma."

Jack handed her back to Elizabeth and then began to bark orders.

"Ok men! To Port Royal."

Within a week they had arrived in Port Royal. Jack decided to go alone to the Brisbane's. This was going to be rough, even for Jack. He knocked once before Mrs. Brisbane answered cheerfully. To bad Jack had to dampen her mood.

"Jack! What a surprise! Where's Kristin and everyone else?," she asked looking behind him and noticing he was alone. Her cheerful smile faded. "What's wrong? Did something happen to the baby?"

"No, she's fine. Its Kristin. I think you better sit down, you and Mr. Brisbane."

Once the two had been seated Jack retold the story. It was painful but he had to do it. Mrs. Brisbane cried out when he got to the gun part.

"How could he do that?!? We trusted him! Employed him! He killed an innocent baby's mother."

Mr. Brisbane held onto his wife as she cried into his shoulder. Jack was surprised how Mrs.Brisbane was keeping his emotions, he was sure later in his den he would mourn. Right now his wife needed him.

"What can me do Jack?"

"I'll take care of Liliana don't worry. I just wanted to let you know."

"What about a funeral?," Mrs. Brisbane exclaimed.

"Well I knew she would want to be with the sea. So we lowered her into water."

"I didn't even get to say goodbye!"

"I'm sorry, it was what she wanted."

"What about my needs though! If a mother's child dies she should get to say good bye!," Mrs. Brisbane shouted outraged and left the room.

"I'm sorry sir..."

"It's alright Jack. She doesn't understand it was her daughter's wish. Thank you for coming. Let me know if you ever need anything.

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome, and call me Harold."

"Thanks Harold."

Jack returned to the ship drained completely. It was now his. Kristin had told him once if she went first he would get it. Jack walked over to Liliana's crib. She slept soundly sucking her thumb. Deep down Jack knew he couldn't raise a child. He was Jack Sparrow for crying out loud! He wouldn't give a baby milk, he'd probably end up feeding her rum. Jack made the hardest decision of his life. He gathered Liliana's things in and put them in Kristin's satchel. Liliana deserved to have that along with the jewelery. He took the two necklaces out of his pocket and put the ring on one of them, and then placed the two necklaces on Liliana. Once everything was ready Jack wrote a quick note. Wanting to get it over with before he changed his mind Jack lifted the cradle up and made the walk to the Brisbane's. When he came to the house he placed Liliana and he bag down.

"I'm sorry Lily. Maybe one day you'll find me. Remember I will always love you."

Jack placed the note in Liliana's crib and knocked on the door. Before the Brisbane's could answer Jack ran down the street, away from the only thing of Kristin's beside the ship that he had. Even as he heard the faint cry of, "Da," he didn't remember the promise he'd made Lily only a few weeks ago, "I'll never let you out of my sight." Well he was doing just that, but it was for the better. In time he'd see her again.

Well I hope you enjoyed So this is love. Surprising ending no? It was the first time I'd killed a main character in a story and I like how it turned out. Well anyway if the last sentence didn't get you thinking guess what!?! There's a sequel! It will be called Liliana Sparrow: A daring tale of Revenge. Hope you read that too! Looking forward to comments on that story as well!


End file.
